


【莱吉】吉、安的命运交换if

by LueSakura



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LueSakura/pseuds/LueSakura
Summary: ☆吉和安的命运交换if☆天雷滚滚警告，其实就是为了穿黑纱的帝国红玫瑰寡妇吉和白衬衫吉脑的。(暂为脑洞存档，番外已完成。)
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 8





	1. 梗概

吉在10岁那年认识了黄金天使姐弟，莱和安的老爹因为一直酗酒消沉，吉建议姐弟带爸爸去旅游散散心，莱安一家去旅游了，恰逢宫内省替F4找漂亮的小男孩，就找到了吉，吉父母迫于压力把吉卖了。莱安刚回来便遭到晴天霹雳。

吉提着安姐的蛋糕勉强露出微笑着和姐弟告别。

莱因哈特:吉尔菲艾斯，我和姐姐已经决定要去参军了，你等着我们建功立业，我一定会救你出来。你一定要等着我！

坐着车吉看着莱追着自己，他红扑扑的小脸，漱漱泪珠子往下滚。

于是莱和安为了拯救他们共同的红发天使开启征程。

吉吉深居后宫，为F4当了5年侍从，15岁被封为伯爵夫人，前期但能帮莱安不多，但仍然是能帮就帮，无法和姐弟相见只能靠维斯特帕列夫人等暗中传递消息情报之类(情书？)。莱和安由于没有后台，树敌不多，但相对的升官速度就没有原来那么坐火箭了。两个人负重前行，总算升到了少将。

这时老罗为救米，靠着前女友的关系投靠了立典拉德。立典拉德身为宰相，没军权，于是扶持老罗成帝国元帅。

老罗元帅开府，将莱安米等纳入麾下。安妮罗杰成为银河帝国开国以来第一位女提督。毛遂自荐的奥贝斯坦被老罗丑拒了，皇帝驾崩后，带着黑纱年轻的帝国红玫瑰寡妇吉吉在十年后重新回到莱和安身边，老罗和莱两只猫天天撕架，原因是有时荤素不忌的老罗时常看姐姐和老婆的眼神不对劲，米从中劝架经常被两只猫抓，最后往往是安把莱提溜走了为罢。不过自从在内战中安妮罗杰单挑赢奥夫雷沙之后，被贼军称为“魔女”。众提督再不敢轻视这位“柔弱”的女提督了，老罗也更加敬重了，再无非分之想。米不小心在安慰“失恋”人士时被老罗叼走了。

(莱:你惦记我姐姐？罗:我虽被称为名花终结者，但你姐这朵花我不敢动，不敢动。

莱:那你就是惦记我老婆！

罗:寡妇门前是非多，吉好看归好看，算了不惦记了，省的天天被你吼我嫌麻烦。)

守卫的士兵经常在伯伦希尔的办公室看一个穿着白衬衫的红发英俊青年出入，吉吉亲手为莱莱沏咖啡，顺毛毛，为被莱骂的士兵求情，莱莱吉吉甜甜重新开始谈恋爱……(省去几万字的不可描述，到时候可以多想几条路线) ，最后莱吉安幸福生活在一起。

最后大概是罗严塔尔王朝开启了。


	2. 弗蕾亚之梦 (番外1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吉尔菲艾斯委身佛瑞德李希四世皇帝前接受调教。  
> mob吉 对金发傲娇宝具——吉尔菲艾斯  
> 催眠、精神控制。有莱吉CP向前提，洁癖党慎入。

奥丁夏日的街道， 一金一红的少年身影闪过。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，我们谁先到达那棵树下就算谁赢。”  
“等等我，莱因哈特。”  
……  
“切，不管好友自己一个劲儿的长高，都是吉尔菲艾斯的不好。明明落后我那么多居然赢了。”躺着草地上金发少年用着嗔怪的语气数落着自己的好友，手指习惯性的缠绕上柔软细腻的红宝石溶液头发。当红发少年转过头看向自己时，两人便如约定好的一般相视一笑。  
烈烈的阳光透过浓密荫实的大树，形成流动的斑驳的光影，清风卷席着些许热气轻拂而来，红发少年伴着远处的蝉鸣舒服地闭上眼睛。  
这样稀松平常的日子，为什么却好像如梦一般呢？红发少年迷迷糊糊地想着，耳边响起一阵窸窣之声。  
被热气打着的脖颈有些痒，当吉尔菲艾斯睁开惺忪的睡眼，却发现莱因哈特不知何时骑身上前。  
“莱因哈特……”吉尔菲艾斯喃喃道，他发现金发少年与他十指相扣，这样很奇怪，可自己却不知为何动弹不得。  
莱因哈特的脸渐渐凑近，在吉尔菲艾斯眼中如同逆光而降的天使，冰蓝色摄人心魄的眼睛，如同黄金般闪耀的头发熠熠生辉，被这样惊异的美俘虏的吉尔菲艾斯的心砰砰直跳。  
“你是天使吗？”他脱口而出。  
“不是。”冷冰冰回答他还有扑面而来的清水。  
莺莺燕燕的嬉笑声顿时充斥在吉尔菲艾斯耳边。  
“快看，快看，这孩子眼睛是大海一样的颜色呢。”  
“啊呀，这孩子可真可爱，难怪陛下会喜欢。”  
“伊莲娜，你太凶了。人家明明是夸你呢!哈哈哈!”  
吉尔菲艾斯摇了摇发昏的头，一睁眼便发觉自己赤身裸体在类似温泉浴池的地方，仿罗曼式建筑风格作为主体，四周被厚重的大理石墙体包围，繁复的装饰性拱堆叠在一起，浴场正前方还挂着彩色琉璃拼合一幅画，吉尔菲艾斯在水雾缭绕中看不清画的内容，但代表着高登巴姆王朝双头鹰的标志却赫然立于上方，这里的一切无不夸耀着豪华与奢靡。酒之精灵费埃拉和吉埃拉的雕像对角而立在浴池的两边，手持麦酒的杯子作为温泉的注水口将温泉水汩汩注入池中。而水汽氤氲之中五六位侍女模样的丽人束着金色腰带的白袍正在为自己清洗身子，而白袍似是用特殊材质而成的，在池中并不会沾湿而行动不便，她们在水中如同一尾尾银鱼，秩序井然有条不紊地完成自己的任务。  
意识到处于尴尬境地吉尔菲艾斯挣扎着想要逃脱丽人们如同欣赏器物一般的眼光，手腕处发出金属撞击的声音，才发现自己正被锁在这里。  
“那……那有刚见第一面就说人是天使的!一看就不正经。”被误会了的年纪最轻的少女又羞又怒的回复和满脸通红的模样又换来众人的一阵哂笑，“听着，认清你自己的位置，皇帝的新玩具!”  
这名叫伊莲娜的少女，有着暗金色的短发和冷翡翠色的眼睛，如果忽略脸上的过于显眼的雀斑倒是能与其他丽人相得益彰。过于平凡的长相和低级贵族的身份常让她与同事格格不入，原本是负责为吉尔菲艾斯理发的她冷不丁被“夸赞”为“天使”，从未对相貌有过自信的她也能猜出那位少年大概率在说梦话，但面对他人的调笑，她不得不予以反击。  
与其他侍女欣赏美丽物品一般打量着红发少年不同，她多少怀揣些怜悯，可能是她刚刚来到这里工作不久的原因，那份纤细如雪的心思还未被宫廷里秘密而肮脏的事情完全磨钝。于是她一针见血地指出这份残酷的事实。  
“抱歉，是我失言了。”红发少年诚恳道歉，蔚蓝色的眼睛流露出受伤的神色，尽管蒸腾的热气遮住了他水下的身子，但他低着头尽力挣扎躲避那些灼灼的视线，“请问……这里……这里是什么地方？”  
没有人回答少年的问题，众人仿佛没听到似的继续各自的工作，而她也不想看到他那双眼睛——即将滑向深渊渴望被拯救的眼睛。这让她想起过去那段脆弱无力的往事。  
“头发已经修好。”她看向旁边年长的负责人，并未理会红发少年的问题——毕竟这也是她工作的一部分。我救不了他，她想。  
等到负责人点点头，这尾银鱼毫不留恋便迅速游弋离开了。谁知道呢，反正不是人待的地方。她本想这么回答。  
当她红着脸逃也似的离开这里时，一个男人和她擦肩而过。  
弗雷德·冯·弗莱舍尔——宫内省尚书最得力的爪牙  
连他都来了，她突然愣住，想起了佛瑞德李希四世虽有好娈童之风，可从未允许“玩具”们来到这座皇家温泉浴场沐浴。  
就算是妃嫔，除了皇后，非得是极博得皇帝喜爱的宠妾才有资格进来。比如本朝离皇后之位最近的培尼明迪候爵夫人一年来这里也不多于三次。  
“陛下是打算新晋封妃了吗？”心思细腻的她拍了拍还涨红着的脸，变了一副触了霉头的模样，“顶撞日后新贵，这份薪水颇丰的工作能保住吗？”  
伊莲娜·冯·福克斯，这位从破落骑士阶级的宫廷侍女一跃到日后帝国第一女提督安妮罗杰麾下的核心幕僚和参谋官的传奇色彩的女子。今天也为这种完全不必要在意的琐事而提心吊胆呢。

“拜托了，请……请给我条内裤。”吉尔菲艾斯在温泉水中泡得浑身发软在侍女的搀扶下起身，被束缚的双手拼命遮掩自己的胯部，少年低着头容色已和鲜艳的头发一个颜色，那又羞又窘的模样又引来丽人们的一阵轻笑。  
“把这个给他。”迎面走来的女官递给侍女一条浴巾。吉尔菲艾斯慌慌张张掩盖住下面，却又被侍女们推倒到洁白而柔软的羊毛地毯上。其中一位侍女为他解开了手铐，将吉尔菲艾斯摆成大字型，红发少年顿时觉得自己像她们手中任人摆弄的洋娃娃。她们并无恶意，吉尔菲艾斯也不想在反抗时伤到她们，于是挣扎了几下便放弃了。  
径直过来两名侍女手中各持一镶着金边如冰似玉的青瓷罐,一罐装着上等橄榄油，一望到罐的清净明澈散发着黄金的光芒；另一罐装着不知名的香膏，表面细腻却闪烁着贝类的光泽。原本香膏如同香水一般，只需涂抹在身体体温较高处或动脉即可，但侍女们分工明确毫不吝啬将名贵香膏涂抹在吉尔菲艾斯全身并做细致的按摩。  
“呼……”  
微凉的脂膏，在接触滚烫身体的一瞬激起一阵颤栗，在侍女娴熟的按摩下，远比珍珠粉细腻的香膏被泉水浸润过的肉体充分吸收，让这具青涩逐渐向成熟过度的美妙胴体沾染了令人遐想的情欲色彩同时还散发出令人迷醉的花香。  
“啊……哈……”  
比陛下的美酒还要醇香。吉尔菲艾斯心想着，他现在已经被这香气熏醉了，原本白皙的脸上露出了苹果般的红润，浑身上下的毛孔舒适地张开尽情痛饮空气中芳香迷醉的因子。  
“放松，然后尽情享受这里的一切。”  
吉尔菲艾斯迷迷糊糊的脑中里不知为何蹦出这样一句话。他无暇顾忌旁边的侍女沾着橄榄油精心梳理他的头发，使原本散发着红宝石溶液头发更加耀眼柔顺。下意识听从话语的指示，红发少年原本紧绷的身子渐渐酥软下来，出浴后积攒起来的一点点力气也全部放掉。  
他歪头看向之前一直没有看清的琉璃壁画，与往日半身戎装模样不同，壁画中象征着爱与美的女神弗蕾亚一头秀丽的红色长发倾泻而下，身着金边白裙的她手持一条黄金项链，以无比优雅的姿态站立着。  
为什么是弗蕾亚呢？红发少年眼神逐渐迷茫而呆滞，他舒展着身体，如同一朵沾满蜜露含苞待放的玫瑰——引诱着想要摧毁和占有他的欲望。

在一旁监工的女官看到姗姗来迟的弗雷德·冯·弗莱舍尔施然行礼。  
“我们的小贵人享受到这里沐浴的乐趣了吗？”  
“我觉得挺好的，不用剪的。”在远处看着被侍女们强制摁着修剪腋毛和耻毛大叫的羞涩少年，弗雷德询问女官。  
没有回答的女官神情严肃，反问道:“虽是陛下的旨意，但这孩子既非陛下亲封宠妾，又非出身名门，可没资格来这里。身为宫内省的人员任由陛下随心所欲恐怕不太好吧？况且我看这孩子实际上还没侍奉过陛下吧。”  
“真不愧是宫廷里的‘布鲁克德尔夫’，公正严明。”弗雷德拍手称赞，但下一秒便换了语气“但小贵人可确实有资格来这里，我们可没坏了规矩。”  
“哦？”女官露出疑惑的神情。  
弗雷德看了下四周，悄声说道:“陛下已亲封他为皇妃和赏赐伯爵爵位，等他侍寝后正式宣布。”  
“这怎么可能？”  
“宫内省尚书的文书都拟定好了，这还有假？陛下的喜好可不是我等能够猜测的。不过好像陛下早就看上他了，尚书还委派我查过他的资料。阁下，鉴于日后我们两部门的合作，我可是据实相告了。”  
“宫内省给的香膏已经给他用上了，贵官屈尊来这里又所谓何事？”女官刻意忽略了他的殷勤。  
“还不是陛下的旨意。”弗雷德并不在乎女官傲慢的态度，“话说陛下真是对小贵人一往情深，小贵人自己却浑然不知，外面似乎还有心上人。不过我就是干这个的，教教侍奉的规矩，顺便劝他收收心。”  
“那你就好好干吧，别辜负陛下对你的期望。”女官瞥了他一眼，呼唤着侍女们离开。  
“切，老女人得意什么。不就是当过公主的乳母和有个高贵的出身嘛。”弗雷德向远处啐了口唾沫，不过当下他有更重要的事去办，一想到这里，得意地将舌尖缓慢的舔过嘴角，搓了搓手心向红发少年走去。

“伊莲娜，你不是回去了吗？”  
“嗯……啊，我……我我有东西落到那里了。”伊莲娜左顾右盼，一副找东西的模样。而实际上她刚刚偷听了弗雷德和女官的谈话。  
"那就快去快回,里面有脏东西见不得人的。"女官吩咐道。  
"宫里有见得光的东西吗？"她反问。  
"眼不见为净，多做事，少说话。"女官回复道。  
"你得小心那个弗雷德"伊莲娜点点头正欲离去，女官警告道，"那个屠夫〔1〕经常给陛下送些漂亮的男孩才爬到今天的位置。据说有些孩子是他通过不正当手段得来的。而且之前有过不愿意侍寝的孩子，只要经他手之后，都会变得乖巧温顺。"  
"……所以别为了找你弟弟，把自己搭进去。"  
"怎么会，我只是找东西而已。"满是雀斑的少女甜甜地笑道，她不止要找到失踪三年杳无音信的弟弟，她还要出人头地，光耀宗祧，告慰死去的亡灵。新晋的皇妃，则是命运之神赐予她的机遇。

"哎呀，齐格飞这个发型很适合你嘛。"弗雷德笑着坐在少年身边，"之前的那个遮眼刘海显得你太阴郁了。"  
"你对我做了什么？"吉尔菲艾斯勉强支起身子，今天他去宫内省拒绝一杯咖啡的功夫，便突然失去知觉。再醒来时，已经到了这里。  
"齐格飞，你别生气嘛。毕竟我们都是为了陛下服务的。"他佝偻著少年肩膀，故作亲昵附在耳边低语:  
“还记得我给你说过的吗，放松，然后尽情享受这里的一切。”  
听到这句话后，少年原本清明的眼神突然变得空洞而迷茫。全身的力气突然抽离，软软的靠在男人怀里。  
"小孩子就是小孩子，单纯。就算不喝咖啡，我就对你动不了手吗。这可是我安身立命的本事呢。"他伸手摩挲着那张稚气未脱的脸，"不过我得把你调教成一个在床上也温顺可爱的好孩子。这几天我们就好好相处吧，齐格飞。"  
躺在男人肩膀的吉尔菲艾斯此刻仿佛一个木偶，对男人的话毫无反应。作为独角戏的演员弗雷德拍了一下脑袋，"唉，我忘记了，你现在可听不到我的说话，和心上人做个好梦吧，宝贝儿。"  
"莱因哈特……"  
伴随着清风和远处渺渺的铃声，吉尔菲艾斯再次睁开眼时，金发少年已经吻住了自己。  
"莱因哈特，为什么？"红发少年脑中一片空白，他僵在草地上，被迫接受这个突如其来但绵长的吻。莱因哈特舌尖灵巧而娴熟，不断搅动吮吸吉尔菲艾斯口腔里的津液，口腔里搅动液体的声音在吉尔菲艾斯耳边作响，啧啧之声引得耳根又软又烫。  
这太奇怪了。无论是莱因哈特与往日不同过于深沉冰冷的双眸还是自己在亲吻下变得愈发奇怪的身体。  
只是个吻就受不了了吗，弗雷德哂笑着，意识到少年反抗，一边将抽下自己的皮带将少年的双手束缚起来，一边继续深入那个吻，按压住想要逃离的舌头，迫使红发少年发出呜咽的声音的同时强迫他吞咽下独属于自己的东西。  
"哈……呼……"  
在吉尔菲艾斯眼中的莱因哈特终于放过了他。连亲吻换气都不会的红发少年如同一条沙漠里快要渴死的鱼，玫瑰花般的两片红唇不断翕动，中间吐露的粉嫩小舌颤动着，以至于控制不住流下的津液。在快感和窒息感支配下的迷蒙的蔚蓝色眼睛泛出了泪花，在彰显热情的红发下，显得少年纯情又色气。  
真是个尤物。看着对方失神迷茫的模样，弗雷德暗中赞叹，他这一次对准少年的发烫的耳垂，舔啃玩弄敏感可怜的软肉。  
"乖乖把腿打开。"他命令道。  
"……嗯，这样好奇怪，不要，莱……呜……"拒绝的话语还未出口，弗雷德便用指尖提起粉红的乳粒然后狠狠下按扭搓。  
"乖，听话。"他伏在吉尔菲艾斯耳边轻轻吹了口气劝诱着同时加深精神暗示，手感极佳的胸乳在他任意玩弄中挤压变形。"我会好好疼爱你的。"  
这是莱因哈特的命令，少年迷迷糊糊的想着，颤颤巍巍的打开了双腿。  
而"莱因哈特"对他的驯顺十分满意，奖励性的抚摸着他的红发，便挤入少年修长双腿之间慢慢揉蹭，直到丝质的浴巾被不断挑逗而涨大的下体吐露出的蜜液浸染才作罢。  
拉扯掉少年身上最后一块遮羞布，吉尔菲艾斯不顾被束缚的双手拼命捂住下体。  
"……求你了，莱因哈特，不要……"吉尔菲艾斯软软地恳求道，迷茫却孕满泪水的眼睛惹人怜爱。  
"哎呀宝贝儿别哭了，看着你哭我心都要碎了。你这个模样，可没法在床上侍奉人。"弗雷德故作心疼的哄劝着，却已然神游在外:回去之后，要给他配一副小狗的耳朵，带上项圈，下体塞入毛茸茸的狗尾塞，要让他变得像只小母狗似的饥渴，不允许他自慰，乖乖侍奉自己，做到他在床上只会浪叫求饶，必然是番难忘的美景。  
本以为"莱茵哈特"要放过他时，冰蓝色的眼睛露出贪婪者的凶光"只要看不到你哭我心就不痛了。"  
吉尔菲艾斯看着金发少年变戏法似的掏出一条黑色丝巾，然后他的世界变昏暗下来，只能隐约感受到琉璃壁画下打来的几丝光亮。  
昏天黑地的同时伴随着颠翻地覆，弗雷德将吉尔菲艾斯那双修长有力的腿架到肩膀上，让少年被捆绑的双手环在自己的脖颈。  
"这个可是好东西呢。"男人从侍女留下的罐里取了些脂膏，对着蒙着眼的猎物解释，"这以前可是专给皇后的贡品。不过经我手之后，又加了些料。可以让你这种放不开的孩子像你的红发一样热情似火很久呢。"说完蘸着脂膏的向少年粉嫩的小穴伸去。极富耐心的弗雷德仔细为玩具做着扩张，他的唇则在那双美腿内侧慢慢落下细密的吻，毕竟他正在扮演少年情人的角色。而吉尔菲艾斯也渐渐由一开始的抗拒、羞耻变得顺从甚至真正享受起来。  
脂膏在滚烫的内里渐渐融化、吸收， 紧塞的穴口在药物和极富技巧的抚慰下变得松动而滑腻。  
"对，就是这样放松，好好享受快乐。"男人继续哄诱着少年，撸动在手中逐渐涨大的阴茎。  
"呜……哈……"将唇咬得发白的吉尔菲艾斯还是忍不住呻吟出来。  
"有感觉了吗？"  
回答他的是未经情事的少年随着手指律动而晃动着的饱满浑圆的臀部和腰肢。弗雷德的手轻抚过吉尔菲艾斯线条优美的脊背，如乐师拨动华美的琴弦，让这"乐器"不断泄露出更多动人的声音。  
他解开裤腰，露出早就兴奋不已而硬挺的阴茎。真遗憾，要不是陛下看上的宠物，自己真会忍不住将他占为己有。弗雷德略表遗憾将安全套套上，然后将龟头按至少年的臀缝中，顶在小穴入口处轻轻磨蹭了几下，然后将掌间饱满臀肉用力掰去，迫使那处穴眼张开，在边缘处隐约渗着脂膏油亮充分浸润过的痕迹。  
他将龟头缓慢递进吉尔菲艾斯的穴眼里。  
"……呜，太大了，好涨……"尽管后穴已经充分扩张，但对于身体还未完全长开，又是初尝情事的少年人来说这样的分量过于勉强。下意识扭动身体想要逃离的吉尔菲艾斯在听到熟悉而失望的声音后却停止了动作。  
"你不想和我在一起吗？"  
他不想让莱因哈特露出失望的神情，吉尔菲艾斯深吸一口气，尽可能的放松身体，继续遭受这庞然大物的侵入和鞭挞。  
"呜哇……好痛……"难以忍受的生理性泪水从红发少年的脸上淌下。  
真可怜，弗雷德暗中嘲笑着，明明是被陌生人强暴，却以为被情人真心疼爱着。他嘲笑着舔弄着吉尔菲艾斯脸上甜美顺从的泪痕，继续挺动身体，强硬地撞开因紧缩或疼痛而紧缩的肉壁。  
就这样被顶入大半后，弗雷德开始缓慢耸动抽插。  
"好好感受我的频率，当我进来的时候，尽可能的放松身体；现在，对就这样用你的屁股好好的挽留我。"他再次命令道。  
莱因哈特和平时不太一样。他不会这样命令自己，是自己做得不够好而惹他生气了吗。被下了暗示的吉尔菲艾斯既害怕又担心，于是更加驯顺遵从命令。  
在男人再次开始颠动的时候，被撑开的肉穴动作生涩艰难地吞吐起置入的粗物，他在取悦自己。弗雷德意识到，不，他在取悦那个叫莱因哈特的人，即使被玩弄成这个样子。齐格飞，你可真是爱他呀。  
经过了最初的苦痛，潮热的肠壁分泌出易于交合的湿滑液体，疼痛也被情爱的热潮渐渐占领高地。视觉被剥夺迫使吉尔菲艾斯，注意力被迫到交合的下部，身体如同千万蚁虫噬咬着的感觉不断被放大。想要再深一点，再被填满一些的想法落地生根。被情欲支配的青涩身体泛出诱人的粉红，之前被香膏充分浸染过的身体逐渐散发出令人迷醉想要采撷的芬芳，使得原本就英俊漂亮的的吉尔菲艾斯在旁人看来愈发迷人。他主动伸展身体挺动腰肢迎合，如同一只胜放的玫瑰吐出芬芳的香露等待着蜂蝶的光顾。  
弗雷德察觉到了少年身体的变化，嗅闻起空气中起充满情欲的醉人花香，怎会放弃这绝佳的机会 ，更加卖力耸动分身，大开大合操弄着少年。  
那红发一边由他作弄着，口中断断续续漏出迎合的媚叫。  
"莱因哈特，好棒，呜……"  
被肉壁裹挟的舒适使得弗雷德情难自禁发出一声叹喟。他取下吉尔菲艾斯蒙眼的黑纱，尽情欣赏蔚蓝色的眼睛孕满泪水，纯情的少年被情欲支配迷乱而又快乐的模样。于是再次抚摸少年被汗水打湿一缕缕的红宝石般的头发，以示奖励。  
"你也是哦，齐格飞。"  
如同一石惊起千层浪，莱因哈特从不会叫他的名字。空洞迷茫的眼睛重新恢复些许清明。  
"呜，你…是谁？"吉尔菲艾斯狠狠咬的男人肩膀一口。  
"啧!"弗雷德推开少年，揉着已经渗出血的肩膀仍然用着轻慢的语气，"宝贝儿，很热情嘛!下次亲吻用不着这么卖力，放在叫床上就行。"心里却疑惑着自己的催眠怎么会突然被解开。  
"弗雷德·冯·弗莱舍尔，你知道你在做什么吗？"  
"当然，谨奉陛下旨意，教你侍奉的规矩。"迎着少年目光，毫不心虚，"不过是床上侍奉的规矩。"  
"齐格飞，听说你的老相好比你还漂亮。"勾搂住少年，故作亲昵却吐出威胁的话语，眼角却时不时撇向刚才被自己亵玩而有些红肿的酥胸。  
"不许动他们。否则杀了你!"往日蔚蓝色温柔平静的眼睛瞬间涌起万丈波澜。但在弗雷德眼中那个愤怒的眼神配上情欲未散的面容也别有一番风味。他再次挺动身体，将原本搂抱着的少年推倒在羊毛地毯上，在重力的作用下，阴茎重重研磨吉尔菲艾斯最有感觉的那一点。  
"呜……哈。"他猝不及防泄出一丝呻吟。  
看着少年不能自已的模样，弗雷德露出残忍的微笑。  
"哎呀呀，别那么凶嘛！这幅生气的模样可跟你漂亮的脸蛋一点儿也不符合。齐格飞，我们讲点儿道理好不好？你要是不愿意侍奉陛下，陛下就得委派我去找其他人代替你。况且陛下真的对那对姐弟感兴趣，你应该很清楚吧。"  
蔚蓝色的眼睛流露出痛苦挣扎的模样。  
"所以好好跟我学些取悦男人的规矩吧，你要是把陛下迷住了，那对姐弟也就安全了。你仔细想想我说的是否道理。"彻底控制人的第一步，就要抓住他的弱点，不断打破他的底线。齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，你的善良和爱会毁了你。曾从事情报工作的弗雷德早就对象的品性摸的一干二净，此刻，他只需等待一个已知答案的结果。  
"别动他们，只要别动他们……"红发少年低下头，撇向一边"我随你处置。"  
"嗯，真是个懂事的好孩子。难怪陛下那么中意你，那么这几天，我们合作愉快。"弗雷德伸手摸了摸柔软乖顺的红发，迫不及待压倒少年，"赶紧把活儿做了，快憋死我了，宝贝儿。"  
……  
"宝贝儿，在想什么呢？"弗雷德取下安全套，掂量着里面过足的分量，向少年炫耀自己的身体是多么的令人着迷。  
吉尔菲艾斯根本没理会男人的夸耀，他揉着刚才被顶凸的肚子，看着墙壁上色彩斑斓的琉璃壁画。  
"画为什么会变呢？"红发少年疑惑着，自言自语。  
之前画中的弗蕾亚只是庄严而美丽的站着。而现在画中却展示了弗蕾亚为了得到布里希嘉曼项链，陪侏儒“做”四天四夜的香艳场景。  
"这可不是古地球时期，教堂里烧制的彩色玻璃。这其实类似于3D投影，根据时间段不同，放的画也不同，现在是晚上所以你懂得。你对玻璃画感兴趣？我能在床上给你讲一晚上。"  
意料之中少年没有理会他的话。但弗雷德再看向画，似有所感。  
"我们都是弗蕾亚。"  
"什么？"吉尔菲艾斯看向他。  
"连女神都会舍弃自己的尊严和贞洁，为了自己的欲望。齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，你舍弃了重要的东西，又想要得到什么呢？"

三日后  
伊莲娜通过贿赂弗雷德的手下，负责给"玩偶之家"的玩具们送饭。伊莲娜没有打听到弟弟的消息，虽没有赚到外快，但也赚足了本金——找到了关押齐格飞的地方。  
她看到了被绑在床头被蹂躏得有些可怜的少年。

"喂，齐格飞!"  
"别担心，我不会死的。"面露不正常红晕的吉尔菲艾斯故意将饭碗摔碎，然后把陶瓷碎片揉进手里。  
红发少年咬着牙嘴唇颤抖着，看着鲜血一点点渗出，身体无尽空虚渴望填满的热潮暂时被疼痛压制。他不能屈服在陛下为他为他创造的快感和欲望的迷梦中，不能在虚幻渴望中迷失自我。  
"有人在等着我。"  
这是他绝对绝对不能失去的东西，即使要舍去他的一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注〔1〕弗莱舍尔姓氏有屠夫的含义。


	3. 飞蛾扑火(番外2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寡妇文学？F4气得想诈尸警告。  
> 时间是F4葬礼前夜，莱莱爬新寡吉吉墙头。

这是自己待在无忧宫的最后一夜。  
银河帝国的佛瑞德李希四世皇帝去世了，事实上并无多少人为之伤心，而吉尔菲艾斯则是为数不多的之一——为了他名义上的丈夫。  
被誉为帝国玫瑰的红发青年着一袭黑衣，戴着黑纱来到二楼的露天阳台。他倚在种满了白色蔷薇的栏杆旁，月光透过薄纱亲吻着清秀俊美的脸庞，倾听着他的细弱叹息和心事。  
“已经十年了呢……”细数自己被掠到名为皇宫的笼子的日子，吉尔菲艾斯露出一个苦涩的笑。或许为红发青年着想的人，无不憎恶这个夺走了他自由与幸福的恶棍皇帝，皇帝驾崩就算不举杯欢笑，也会额手称庆。但对于本人而言，死去的皇帝没那么可憎。一方面是他忠纯良善天性所致，另一方面源于皇帝对他的宠爱与照拂，尽管并非本人意愿，他曾的的确确是最接近于皇后宝座的人。  
“至少他值得有人真心为他奉上一枝白玫瑰。”吉尔菲艾斯折下一枝花，亲吻这乳白的花瓣，几滴滚烫的泪珠落入其中，就好像白玫瑰自身的凉夜露水，他向月神祷告着，真心诚意地悼念亡者。  
如今束缚已经打开，他却没有想象中那么快乐——就像被禁锢太久的鸟儿，早已忘记了飞翔。当自由降临，却无所适从。  
嘿！想些高兴的事情吧，至少明日可以见到那对黄金天使姐弟。沉浸在悲伤的新寡安慰着自己，他真的很想念他们。毕竟已经半年未见，就连通信也因为之前战线吃紧而中断。  
可是见面之后呢，恐怕还是要离开他们吧。考虑到自己的特殊身份。年轻的先皇妃看着手中的玫瑰，就如同看着镜中的自己。与那对屡立战功如朝阳初升的金发天使们不同，他仍然年轻俊美，却已经“死”了，应当腐朽在旧时光里。今后不该与他们有过多的纠葛，这是为了他们。  
“莱因哈特……”即使自我劝谏的吉尔菲艾斯仍不自觉地吐出字音，就像他当初在后宫小心翼翼，仍然忍不住细心收集打听莱因哈特和安妮罗杰在军队里的消息，精心裁剪成一本册子，即使这本册子曾险些带来杀身之祸。  
“莱因哈特，你过得好吗？”自言自语的吉尔菲艾斯吐露心声，如同向火的飞蛾。  
“我很好，吉尔菲艾斯。不过你能拉我一把吗？你这屋的墙……真难爬。”  
“莱因哈特！”出乎意料的回答不禁让红发青年后退了半步，如同被惊到的蝴蝶张望着四周。  
“别担心，没人会看到。”被拉上来有些狼狈的金发青年充满笑意，任由那蔚蓝色盈满星晖的眼睛打量着自己，在无声的温柔责备中擦拭自己脸上的尘土。  
“您怎么来了？”将人带到自己房间，吉尔菲艾斯仍然压低声音问道。  
“我和姐姐都很想念你，我们明明有那么久没见面了，吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特带着嗔怪的语气，“有吃的吗，我饿了。”  
“请稍等一下，我去取蛋糕。”红发青年噙满温柔的笑意暂时离去了。  
银河帝国年轻有为的军官好奇打量着先皇妃的房间，这是他第一次来到这里。房间里的陈设并没有给他带来多少惊喜，以皇妃的身份而言，实在有些简陋了。但比想象中还朴素的风格不由得让人感到安心舒适。  
“这也太委屈吉尔菲艾斯了吧。”金发青年忍不住为他打抱不平，心想着等到了我们漂亮的新家，他一定会大吃一惊的。他心情颇好地继续打量着，却扫到了门口蒙着灰布的等身立镜(1)和立在床对面的佛瑞德李希四世皇帝的画像。  
或许是出于心理原因，画中的亡者静静盯着他，时刻提醒着他屋中主人的身份。莱因哈特不由得回想起刚才吉尔菲艾斯独自哀伤的模样，他勉强按耐住心中嫉妒的火焰，冷冷地回以不屑的眼神，如同骄傲的黄金狮子巡视着他的新领地。  
“你已经死了，而他是我的。”  
他以无比嘲讽的语气说出胜利的宣言，他憎恶着皇帝，这个夺走他红发天使十年之久的混账，若非他突然去世，再等两年必然让其得到应有的报尝。  
莱因哈特有些得意，告别了亡者转向旁边的书架，百无聊赖看着琳琅满目的书。而一本牛皮日记本引起了金发青年的注意。  
这个好像是上次培尼明迪候爵夫人抢夺的那个本子，在好奇心的驱使下，他取下日记本。这是吉尔菲艾斯私人物品，他本不应该看的，但……  
虽说之前有书信往来，但与友人太久未见的空窗期有时带来的陌生和疏离感有时仍令他不安，以至于迫不及待的想要了解红发天使的一切。  
“吉尔菲艾斯那么好，他一定会原谅我的。”金发青年安慰着自己说道。

“莱因哈特，怎么了？”  
“嗯，没什么。”  
神游在外的莱因哈特看着吉尔菲艾斯递过来的新鲜巴旦木蛋糕和咖啡，露出很好懂的微笑。  
吉尔菲艾斯在心中默数了三秒，意料之中便迎上了那双无比闪烁渴求提问的冰蓝色猫眼。  
“那么最近遇到了什么好事吗？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，最近我和姐姐选了处好住处，我保证你看了一定会喜欢的。”莱因哈特像个少年般充满感情的口吻说道，红发青年似乎都看到了他因兴奋不断抖动的猫耳，“但是我们却因为花园里要种什么花儿争执了起来，姐姐坚持要种兰花，可我觉得红蔷薇才好看，像你火焰也一样的头发。”  
“最后事情怎么解决呢？”  
少年脸上的兴奋感瞬间褪去三分，他撇了撇嘴有些遗憾，“我们最后决定以肉搏战来结束纷争，那个爱凑热闹的罗严塔尔偏偏还跳出来当公证人……”如同对待敌人，他狠狠的咬了一口蛋糕。  
吉尔菲艾斯已经猜出了结果，露出淡淡的笑意。  
“姐姐很顾及手足情分只把我打趴在了地上!”莱因哈特委委屈屈，如同猫一般悄无声息地挪到想要亲近之人身边，“最倒霉的是那天缪拉也在场，这事不到半日便传得人尽皆知。”  
“安妮罗杰小姐年长您5岁，肉搏又是她强项。暂且不论您，帝国军又有几人能比得上这位女武神呢？”先皇妃一直以温和良善，擅于安抚人心为人称道，在他眼里莱因哈特此刻活像一只急需安抚的炸毛猫。  
“的确如此。”莱因哈特对吉尔菲艾斯的话很是受用，顺手卷起友人的头发。“或许是她也意识到了这点，所以打算等你搬过去之后，把决定权交给你。”  
“搬过去？”  
“对啊，搬过去。”  
莱因哈特露出一副理所当然的模样，但左手却下意识的捏紧了裤线。  
“莱茵哈特，我是有父母的。”  
“我从十岁认识你起便知你不是从石头里蹦出来的。”  
“我很想念他们。”  
“我不介意伯父伯母搬来一起住。”  
“莱因哈特，你的好意我心领了。如果我搬到你那里会惹人非议的。我本人倒没什么，但流言蜚语会影响你们姐弟的前途。”吉尔菲艾斯态度认真，“无论如何，你永远都是我最好的朋友。”  
“我不在乎，我想姐姐也一样。吉尔菲艾斯，我们是一家人，不是吗？”莱因哈特用撒了霜糖的声音恳求着。  
以往只要莱因哈特向他撒娇，红发青年根本无法拒绝他的请求。但这个绝对不可以，吉尔菲艾斯心想，安妮罗杰小姐一定懂得自己的心意，之后也一定会好好劝慰他的。  
“莱因哈特，我想独自过平静的日子。你是给不了我的。你属于未来，而我则属于过去。”  
看着吉尔菲艾斯不为所动的模样，莱因哈特再也按耐不住心中的恐惧与愤怒，冰蓝色眼睛在光影作用下显得晦暗不明，暗藏冰山之下的浮冰在剧烈撞动。第一次看到他这副模样的吉尔菲艾斯禁不住后退几步，可是他早已是狮子的猎物，退无可退。  
咚——，出乎意料的疼痛伴随着眩晕而来，莱因哈特扯着吉尔菲艾斯的衣领，强硬地将他撞到墙上。比圣诗班最杰出歌手还动听纯净的嗓音却吐露出讽刺话语:  
“十年，整整十年。我和姐姐为了救出你而参军，我们努力了这么久才等到今天，吉尔菲艾斯，你好狠心啊。你果然是想离开我和姐姐!”  
“不，不是这样的……”  
“不是？”莱因哈特看着他拼命摇头的模样，仿佛听到了笑话一般，他抓下先皇妃的黑纱，“那你还悼念那个老皇帝!为我们的仇人守着贞洁!”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，我要你证明给我看。”他轻伏在吉尔菲艾斯耳边笑着说道。

吉尔菲艾斯从未料想到事情会发展到这一步，他的金发天使竟会这样对待他。  
“呜……嗯……”一个带着蛋糕味儿甜腻的吻粗暴搅乱了他的思绪，由于急促突然，吉尔菲艾斯还未来得及构建防线，便被莱茵哈特攻城略地，搅扰地溃不成军。这让他联想到了过去某些并不愉快的回忆。  
“呜……放开我!”借助身高优势，吉尔菲艾斯才将他从自己身上撕开。而莱因哈特一个趔趄，撞倒了桌旁的花瓶。  
口中弥漫的铁锈味化开，伴随着琉璃破碎的声音和此起彼伏的喘气声，两人默然对峙着。  
“殿下，发生什么事了吗？”一阵敲门声打破了僵持。吉尔菲艾斯看了一眼面露凶光的狮子，转头回复:  
“伊莲娜，没……没事，我不小心把花瓶打碎了……”谁料想自己话还没说完，莱因哈特便欺身而上，搂抱那曼妙的腰肢，上下其手，他是在逼迫自己选择——要么命令仆人将他赶进监狱，要么就顺从他的意志，吉尔菲艾斯看着那双因贪婪和欲望点染而晦暗但依然冰冷美丽的眼睛，他痛苦地闭上了眼，同时也放弃了挣扎，回复道“呜……我……处理就好了，你快休息去吧。”他始终无法伤害莱因哈特，无论对方如何对待他。  
脚步声渐渐远去，黄金狮子对猎物的温顺十分满意，他们推推搡搡跌到了床上。  
他本该对他温柔一些的，但愤怒占据了理智的高地，原本日记的内容使莱因哈特不安的心绪中再添一把干柴，而刚才吉尔菲艾斯的拒绝无疑是一条引线，一触即燃了他所有的不安和恐惧。他必须要做些什么，身体和心，他至少要得到一样，否则他会嫉妒，会疯，会死!于是迫不及待地拆开这件已经等待了十年的礼物。  
被誉为名作的手撕裂象征哀悼而肃穆的丧衣，夹在口袋里的白蔷薇被碾得粉碎，崩裂的扣子在空中划出优美的弧线，如同一闪而过的流星，也象征着一段关系的结束。  
“求你了，莱因哈特，明天……葬礼……”吉尔菲艾斯吐出软软地求饶话语，湿漉漉温顺的眼睛看着他。这样的神情在旁人看来会心生怜爱，可也会让暴虐之人想要狠狠地蹂躏。  
“好啊，吉尔菲艾斯。”金发青年露出甜甜的微笑，充满怜爱摩挲着被亲吻地有些红肿的唇，好像在安抚惊慌失措的小动物，“我会注意不留下痕迹的，虽然有些可惜。”  
于是他故意忽视湿润蓝水晶无声望来地真正乞求，将情欲发泄在其他地方，细密的吻从腹部移到胸肋，双手逗弄着胸乳，柔软结实的胸脯在他的意志下肆意抓握挤压变形。他用嘴轻轻撮弄挺立起来的乳头，如愿听到对方竭力忍耐的喘息，驯顺的身体在技巧青涩地抚慰下竟兴奋地战栗起来，白皙滑嫩的肌肤点染了情欲的色彩。  
“啧!”当他扒掉吉尔菲艾斯裤子看到白色的底裤时露出了些许失望的神情，接着有些支起的小帐篷和被蜜液浸湿而变得透明的前端暴露在他眼前时又调笑起来:  
“好敏感啊，吉尔菲艾斯……稍微弄一下就这么兴奋了。”  
“呼……不要看了……”吉尔菲艾斯挣扎着夹紧双腿，而莱因哈特更希望这双浑圆俏丽的长腿有力缠住自己的腰肢，便抢先一步抓住了他的要害。  
“啊……哈……”  
强烈的快感令吉尔菲艾斯受不了地扭动腰部。  
“你这个样子，怎么能守寡呢？”莱因哈特褪下他的底裤，看到那不断翕动的深红色后穴，散发着淫靡并渴望吞入的气息。金发青年不自觉的咽了下口水，但还是耐下性子，两根手指在吉尔菲艾斯的穴口处缓慢地画着圆圈。  
“宝贝儿，乖。告诉我润滑剂在哪儿？我可不想伤到你。”吉尔菲艾斯眼中的金发军官纯情而炫目，忽视内容语气如同讨论他最喜欢的蛋糕。万般无奈的将汗水浸湿的头转向一边。顺着转头的方向莱因哈特拉开床头柜。  
撕开润滑剂的包装，他迫不及待地递进手指。吉尔菲艾斯挣扎抗拒着他，可驯顺而善于取悦人的身体却欢欣鼓舞接纳他。  
“睁开眼睛，吉尔菲艾斯！”莱因哈特不允许他逃避。吉尔菲艾斯偏过头避开对方的视线，却望到了床对面的那幅画像。画中佛瑞德李希四世皇帝神情肃穆，似带着谴责与怒意，时刻鞭笞着他还存着道德与良善的心。

“莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔和安妮罗杰·冯·缪杰尔，你认识他们吗？”在花房中修剪着枝条的皇帝突然向自己的红发小侍从问道。  
“他们是我幼时的邻居，陛下您为何突然说起这个？”为陛下斟酒的吉尔菲艾斯竭力按耐住不安，笑着问道。  
“听说缪杰尔家的孩子们都是难得一见的美人。美丽的花朵应该种在花园里，外面的风雨反而容易折损它们。”皇帝看中了一朵蔷薇，为之精心裁剪多余的枝条。  
“陛下，我的父亲很喜欢养花，因此对于花的事情我多少也了解一些。皇宫的御花园虽好，但并不是所有的花都适合这里。有些花就只适合生长在悬崖峭壁，只可远观，移栽过来长得不好反而会扫了您的兴。”红发少年将酒杯递给陛下，微笑道:“况且御花园里还有那么多花等着您莅临宠爱呢。”  
“那么也包括你吗，齐格飞。”  
蔚蓝色的瞳孔一震，低顺的红发侍从站得笔直而恭敬，可他的心在发抖。  
“宫内省带来的这批孩子里，只有你既不争也不抢，真是个奇怪的孩子。不过朕喜欢你的温顺安静。为了保护友人也好，还是出于小小的嫉妒，齐格飞，行动远比言语要有力的多。”皇帝并没看向他，却一心一意扑在那朵含苞欲放的红蔷薇上，热切而迷恋，然而这朵他钟情的蔷薇突然被他剪下，耳边响起沉闷悠远的钟声，如同宣告了红发少年的命运。  
“好孩子，你知道该怎么做。宫内省会安排教你规矩的人。晚上我很期待哟！听说红头发可是热情的象征。”皇帝剪下这朵只红蔷薇递给少年，“这个时候的花是最美的，拿着它吧。”  
一周后，吉尔菲艾斯拿着那朵死去的花走进了皇帝的寝室。  
那个夜晚之后，他已失去拥抱太阳的资格。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你最近好吗？我和姐姐又立了战功……”  
“……吉尔菲艾斯，你要等着我呀，我一定会救你出去……”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，发生了什么事了吗？你都一个多月没给我和姐姐写信了……”  
看着莱因哈特寄来的信件，无声的泪水模糊了字迹。那是永夜中唯一的一束光，无论如何也要守护好。  
“嘿，听说了吗？那对乳臭未干下级贵族的金发姐弟。不但姐姐官拜中将，弟弟竟然还继承了罗严克拉姆的家名，今年年底我们就要叫一声罗严克拉姆的伯爵了!”  
“嗨，还不是那个玫瑰花在陛下耳边吹的枕边风。不知使了什么手段，陛下被他迷得五迷三道，幸好他是个男的，否则有朝一日诞下皇嗣，陛下说不定立马立为继承人。”  
“别说了，连培尼明迪候爵夫人都被斗倒了，要是被那妖妃听到，我们能有好日子过吗？”

明明白昼将至，吉尔菲艾斯却在这场粗暴的性爱中回想起了最初的那个夜晚。  
真正让他绝望的，从来不是黑暗，而是自以为救赎的光。  
在亡者的凝视下，欲海沉浮中的吉尔菲艾斯抓不到任何东西，他是一叶不知将漂向何处的浮萍，最终绝望地勾搂住那抹金色的稻草——亦是压垮他的最后一根稻草。  
“啊，不要……”吉尔菲艾斯反抗挣扎着抓挠他的背。  
吉尔菲艾斯突然变得紧张了，莱因哈特心想，虽然被因紧张而紧缩的内里裹挟绞紧发出一声舒适的轻叹，即使怒气上头他还是愿意顾及一下情人的感受，顺着有些惧意的目光看去，又看到那副画像。  
“不许分神，好好感受我，皇妃殿下。”说完便将吉尔菲尔斯翻过身来，多涂抹了些润滑，继续大开大合挺动起来。  
“……唔……”  
被汗水浸湿的红宝石溶液染就的头发一缕缕乖顺的贴在枕头上，感觉很奇怪，炙热的感觉从下体蔓延到全身，极致的快感和眩晕感让他的理智渐渐沉入深渊，一切都不重要了，还想要更多更多的想法占据了他的身心。他口中溢出的轻哼很快变成了动情呻吟，伴随身下的交合的律动一迭一迭的放荡叫喊。  
“....呜，再深一点，那里....好舒服....”  
他疑惑吉尔菲艾斯身体的变化，抓起被扔下的润滑剂的包装袋上含有助兴效用几个大字印在上面。  
“靠，不正经的宫内省!”莱因哈特将袋子一摔，正想破口大骂，却被冷落在一旁的吉尔菲艾斯抱住。  
一脸春情吉尔菲艾斯挤进怀里，纯真湿漉漉的眼睛却带上了勾人魂魄的妩媚，他此时有些不满的嘟着嘴。  
“莱因哈特……身体很痒……还想要……”他搂抱着金发青年，咬着一缕金发，伏在耳边轻轻的吹气。沾满蜜液的下体极不安分地蹭动着腰腿。  
哪里见过这阵仗的莱因哈特强压着最后的理智将黏在自己身上的吉尔菲艾斯撕开。  
“吉……吉尔菲艾斯，你……冷静一下。”莱因哈特脸红心跳。无法面对吉尔菲艾斯这幅模样的纯情青年只能将视线下移，却看到了刚刚被自己嫌弃剥下的白色底裤又完好挂在本人腰间。  
正当莱因哈特疑惑的当中，下棋不输战略天才的吉尔菲艾斯趁机用那双修长不输名模的腿缠上莱因哈特的腰肢，捉住金发青年的手轻轻勾起底裤慢慢拉起，圆润饱满的臀部若隐若现，平日一本正经立坐挺的笔直的皇妃此刻如同一条水蛇，不盈一握的腰柔弱无骨斜靠在求欢之人怀里，含情脉脉。  
啪——，失去拉力的底裤重弹回臀部伴随着理智破碎的声音，臀肉如同果冻一般轻轻颤抖。  
“坐上来!”他命令道。吉尔菲艾斯无比驯顺听从了，金发军官等到吉尔菲艾斯跨过膝腿，用手撑开穴口缓慢地将自己的性器递送吞入时，他深吸一口气，一手扶着那劲瘦的腰，一手捏着圆润的臀肉将自己的阴茎整根挺入。  
“啊……哈……”吉尔菲艾斯脸上流露出陶醉而迷乱的神情，那幅虔诚的模样，若非一丝不挂，仿佛是去参加朝圣，而莱因哈特就是他的神，他的太阳。  
“他身体的滋味如何？”已经死去亡灵问他。  
品尝久居宫闱的玫瑰比他在任何一次梦中体感都要好。而这份舒适是被夺走他天使的恶棍反复确认过的。  
一想到这样舒适胴体是经过谁的调教而成的，莱因哈特便气血上涌，眼前发乌。  
十年，他被迫爱着不爱的人，被迫学着取悦于人的驯顺，被迫将他人的谩骂污蔑习以为常。莱因哈特等了他的天使十年，而他何尝不是如此？  
莱因哈特本不想叫怒火牵连自己深爱的人，可火焰一旦燃烧起来，连他自己都会毁灭，更遑论他人。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你是我的什么人？”莱因哈特再次挪动腰胯，打乱了原本红发青年自己抽插的节奏，让他一边摇晃着屁股一边禁不住哭叫起来，勃起的阴茎已经射了两次，现在只漏出些黏糊或稀薄液体。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你是我的什么人？”他再次问道。  
可吉尔菲艾斯除了哭喊一句话也说不出来，他贴着自己腹部搓摸着被顶凸出来的让他快乐又痛苦的东西。温软呢喃的哭喊，足以让任何人陷入疯狂。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你是我的什么人？”他第三次问道。莱因哈特面前的肉体浮起一层薄汗。他自己也快被热气蒸融了，他再次抬高腰背，抓握起手感颇好的精瘦的腰向前硬挺了几下，一股炙热温度从身躯中抽离，满满填入另一躯体。吉尔菲艾斯累得跌入莱因哈特的怀里，他们共享短暂的极乐的余韵。  
“我不知道，莱因哈特。”吉尔菲艾斯露出一副被情爱浸润过的缱绻而慵懒神情，软糯的声音似乎意味着药效还未褪去，“但你是重要的，比我自己还重要，在我心里。”  
莱因哈特本以为他等不到回应了，他看着昏昏沉沉的爱人，自己也合上眼，暂做休憩。  
情热逐渐退去，梦里昔日痛苦施加者的身影和金色的光渐渐重合又分离起来，醒来仍然神色迷茫的吉尔菲艾斯伸手抚摸那张支撑他熬过无数漫长黑夜挚爱之人的脸，又仿佛在摸一个虚幻的影子。  
“你和他是一样的吗？”他问他。  
他看着他的眼睛，在月光下，往日流光溢彩的温柔和暖意都已无迹可寻，盈满星晖的眸子仿佛被生生剜了出来，被替换成名贵的毫无生气的蓝宝石。  
莱因哈特听到动静转头看向自己的爱人突然怔住。  
这次自己做的太过火了，他意识到。  
“不是的，吉尔菲艾斯……”他回答道。  
“你还想向我寻求证明什么呢，莱因哈特。”  
“不是这样的，你理解错了，刚才是我一时冲动……”  
“没有的话，就请你回去吧。”  
“可吉尔菲艾斯，我的东西还在你的里面……”  
“出去!”  
“那晚安，吉尔菲艾斯。那我走了哦。”莱因哈特如同犯了错被罚跑操场的孩童，或许换个时间向他道歉吧，他心想。  
“等等，你回来吧。”仍然背对着金发青年的吉尔菲艾斯缩成一团，他闷着被子说，“夜半容易着凉，4点半趁巡逻换防的时候你再走吧。”  
刚迈出半步的莱因哈特瞬间后退了三步，移到了床上。像只猫似的抱住了自己心爱的毛线球，于是金色猫咪继续得寸进尺:  
“呐，呐，吉尔菲艾斯，你还没和我说晚安呢。”  
“晚安。”  
“呐，呐，吉尔菲艾斯，你内衣品味和你名字一样俗气。”  
“你不和我一样吗？”  
“不一样的，我那是军队规定。”  
“呐，呐，吉尔菲艾斯，我要向你道歉，我偷看了你的日记，你说你要离开我和姐姐，我害怕极了……”被子里传来一阵窸窣声，吉尔菲艾斯面前突然冒出一颗金色毛绒绒的头，便猝不及防往红发爱人额头上轻轻印下一吻，滚烫而真挚，心里泛起了的涟漪，“我了解了你的心意，我很高兴。”  
谁知道未来会怎样呢，吉尔菲艾斯仍然温柔地看着已经熟睡的莱因哈特，金色短发散在枕头旁，像一束星光撒在这里，吉尔菲艾斯总会不自觉地被吸引。永夜已过，白昼将至。自己会因此这束光毁灭，抑或是是重生呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注:(1)在德国的民间传说中，镜子被视为死神隐蔽的场所，妖魔利用镜子的反照能力，扰得人不得安宁。因此，人在临终前要将镜子用布蒙住，以使亡灵能安详地解脱尘世罪孽。


	4. 狂想夜(番外3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 飞蛾扑火时间线后。  
> 早就想写银英大三角了，突然好奇这么经典的等边闭合三角形居然没有文!!!安姐视角文。安姐女疯子预警!全员有病系列的伤痛文学。洁癖党慎入!

在回家的地上车里，莱因哈特坐在吉尔菲艾斯的旁边，他看着失而复得的红发天使心生暖意，又因昨晚的事情而忐忑不安。  
虽然吉尔菲艾斯答应搬过来了，但他会生气吗，毕竟昨天做得太过火了。金发青年端坐着，眼睛却时不时撇向一旁，此刻被观察对象正倚在车旁假寐。  
吉尔菲艾斯为什么不依靠我睡呢!莱因哈特在心里抗议着，他果然是在生我的气。金色猫咪武断得出结论，那怎么才能和好呢？  
他轻轻捏起袖口，见吉尔菲艾斯没反应，便将掌心覆在有些微凉的手上。  
被惊动到的吉尔菲艾斯睁开眼睛，迎上那双与往日不同、慌乱又小心翼翼的冰蓝色眼睛，如同湖面上被惊起的鸿鹄，莱因哈特迅速扭头，看向窗外，可耳根却微微发红。  
像只傲娇的猫，意有所觉的红发青年轻轻笑了一下，心里充满甜蜜。他回握住莱因哈特的手，五指相扣。  
"吉尔菲艾斯，肩膀借我靠一下。"前一刻还在志得意满的莱因哈特下一秒变装作困顿的模样，将金色的头颅理所应当依靠在吉尔菲艾斯的肩旁，同时更加用力的握紧对方的手，仿佛永远都不会松开。总之，追求爱恋死缠烂打就对了。莱因哈特谨记专业人士的指导。  
"得寸进尺。"吉尔菲艾斯轻叹了口气。  
"幼稚。"坐再前排的安妮罗杰无奈闭上了眼。

"吉尔菲艾斯，这里不错吧。"莱因哈特怀着少年的热情，如同小鸟一般欢快介绍周围陈设。  
吉尔菲艾斯一边认真聆听评价，一边取出他昨天做好的蛋糕。  
"哦，呀。看来已经有人捷足先登了呢。"安妮罗杰看着缺个角的蛋糕评价道。  
"哦，昨天是……呜……"吉尔菲艾斯话未出口，便被莱因哈特踩了一脚。  
"男爵夫人昨天又来骚扰你了吧。真是的，连我的蛋糕她现在都要抢。"莱因哈特忿忿说道。  
"因为她昨天突然造访，我确实没什么东西招待。"红发青年心领神会，切了一大块蛋糕递给他顺毛，"只要你想吃，我什么时候都能做给你，莱因哈特。"  
蛋糕缺失的一角，莱因哈特昨晚的夜不归宿，吉克的支支吾吾，答案显而易见，安妮罗杰喝着咖啡不作言语。

快乐的时光总是短暂的。  
而夜晚熟悉的噩梦又回来了，  
吉尔菲艾斯喘着气从噩梦中醒来，他怔忪着，仿佛是在确认什么似的，轻轻抚摸着莱茵哈特的脸。今天莱因哈特以"我怕黑"这种十分蹩脚的理由，要求好友陪睡。吉尔菲艾斯记起来了。  
最终得到确认的年轻人蹑手蹑脚奔向浴室。  
"咳咳……咳……"  
"你还好吗，齐格。"  
趴在面池上的红发青年闻声一怔，慢慢转过头，极不情愿看到她那忧虑神色的脸。  
但那份忧虑却夹杂着其他的思绪。  
松垮的睡衣露出漂亮而分明的锁骨，养在宫廷里的玫瑰的确在某些方面得到了很好的照料。经过刚才剧烈的咳嗽白皙的脖颈泛着微红，这让安妮罗杰联想到水中游弋着优雅的天鹅。  
真忍不住想要一口咬碎。  
一个新鲜的吻痕，赤裸暴露在红发青年的后颈。吉尔菲艾斯显然没有注意到，也暂时打断了她美好的遐想。  
这是一个标记，安妮罗杰心想，宣告着猎物的归属。  
真幼稚。

安妮罗杰轻轻在吉尔菲艾斯额头上印下一个吻。同时她悄悄瞥见楼上房间躲藏的身影。  
那究竟是怎样的一番风景呢？那双冰蓝色的眼睛里又夹杂着怎样的思绪，安妮罗杰难得坏心眼想着，却露出天使般怜爱关切的面容。  
"太好了，齐格没有发烧呢。"  
就算是一个小小的恶作剧吧，莱因哈特。偶尔稍微体会一下我的感受吧。  
吉尔菲艾斯虽然有些惊异那个意外的吻，但对心中女神全心全意的信赖却没有体味到关怀之外的意味。  
"安妮罗杰小姐，我没事的。"  
"可你那张苍白的脸可不是这样告诉我的，吉克。"安妮罗杰说着递给他一杯水，面容严肃"你不该瞒着我和莱因哈特的，或许你需要个心理医生。"  
对于吉尔菲艾斯而言，噩梦结束了，但长久以来噩梦的阴影却仍然影响着他。长期深入的精神控制导致的幻觉和真实的认知偏差、创伤后应激障碍导致的睡眠障碍、噩梦频发和精神恍惚也是吉尔菲艾斯想要暂时疏远黄金姐弟的原因，不想再让他们为自己担心，但现实总是事与愿违。  
"你的那个小侍女为了我的签名，可是把你交代的干干净净。"  
"我想也是。"吉尔菲艾斯抿了口水，露出一个泛着苦味儿的微笑，"伊莲娜可是安妮罗杰小姐的粉丝呢。"  
"那个小姑娘蛮伶俐的，我打算让她做我的幕僚。"安妮罗杰扫了眼客厅的沙发，"愿意陪我聊聊天吗，齐格。"  
刚从浴室出来的吉尔菲艾斯头晕目眩，并未注意到那位金发美人还穿着军服。这个时间安妮罗杰小姐还在工作吗，红发青年心想。  
安妮罗杰迈着轻盈的步伐走到酒柜，挑出一瓶佳酿，楼上被人注视的感觉消失了，才开口道"鉴于你的身体的原因，陪我喝酒的事下次补上。"  
"我打扰到您工作了吗？"  
漾着酒杯中红酒美人落坐后听到这句话后露出迷人的微笑，她打开电子终端在一份文件上潇洒签上名字。  
"怎么会，刚才是最后一份文件。"此刻安妮罗杰披散着金色长发，可仍一副干练又英姿飒爽的模样。与莱因哈特极具侵略性的美貌相似却又不同的内敛和张扬恰到好处完美展现在吉尔菲艾斯眼中。  
帝国军的女武神，黄金的安妮，敌人闻风丧胆的"诗寇蒂" ，命运女神所到之处，必是胜利号角欢奏之时。红发青年突然想起了维斯特帕列夫人和伊莲娜说着安妮罗杰的"外号"，这并非溢美之词。  
"安妮罗杰小姐，请您……请您不要告诉莱茵哈特这件事好吗？"  
"莱因哈特很聪明，齐格。"樱唇抿了口红酒，艳丽的颜色漾在唇边，不知为何一直给红发青年留下温柔端庄印象的安妮罗杰此刻变得美丽而危险。她身体前倾，伸手缠绕上红宝石溶液染就的头发。"你和他朝夕相处，被他发现是迟早的事。"  
安妮罗杰故意将"夕"字音拉长，伏在吉尔菲艾斯的耳边，意味深长看着他。  
安妮罗杰小姐知道莱因哈特和自己的事了吗。吉尔菲艾斯立坐不安，他低着头不敢直视那双看透一切的双眸，苍白的脸色泛起羞愧的红晕。  
"开玩笑的，齐格。"安妮罗杰不舍地摸了摸他那乖顺的头发，恢复了她一贯温柔端庄模样，仿佛刚才的危险气息是吉尔菲艾斯的错觉，"你知道的，莱因哈特他怕黑，小时候他总是缠着你，要你陪他一起睡。 真怀念啊，就好像是昨天发生的事情呢。"碧蓝色的双眸越过红发青年望向远处，似是追忆往昔。  
吉尔菲艾斯暗自松了口气，而对面的美人却暗暗嘲笑他的迟钝和乖巧。  
不过你只要保持这份天真就好，这样会使你变得更加美味。  
或许是血缘的关系，我和莱因哈特是那么相似。无论是外貌还是内在。我们都渴求着红发天使，只不过我更愿意内敛些。或许莱因哈特也察觉到了一点，凭借他那小动物的直觉提前将你占有。  
莱因哈特，你曾向自己的姐姐许诺会将自己拥有的一切平分共享，那么我们的天使呢，你会信守承诺吗？事实上，你根本没有搞清楚状况。  
"毕竟是齐格的请求呢，我怎么能忍心拒绝呢？"早就料到的安妮罗杰取出一瓶药递给他。  
维c？不，是……吉尔菲艾斯拧开瓶盖，嗅了嗅，却闻到了熟悉的味道，虽然表面是维生素补充剂的药片包装，但实际上是治疗创伤后应激障碍药物。  
"谢谢您，安妮罗杰小姐。"吉尔菲艾斯充满感激。  
"我不知道能瞒多久。但齐格必须你答应我，去看医生。"  
————————  
"伊莲娜·冯·福克斯！"  
"阁下。"  
"小姑娘，你知道凭你刚才的话，我足以大不敬之罪直接枪毙你。"安妮罗杰抽出手枪，指向满脸雀斑的小侍女。她今日为向中将示好透露皇妃的情况外，说出了一番足以在任何王朝都可已被称为谋反的话。  
"内战之后，请您务必重新审视与罗严塔尔元帅之间的合作关系。如有必要，您可取而代之。"  
皇帝去世后，吉尔菲艾斯曾在闲聊中分析帝国的未来的形势。  
"内战？"  
"虽然我不喜欢战争，但事实的确如此。宰相立典拉德不会把皇位给立典亥姆侯爵与布朗胥百克公爵的，这也是他扶持罗严塔尔元帅的原因。双方无法妥协最终必然导致斗争，到那时，同盟倒是有了可乘之机。"  
伊莲娜据此想到了更遥远的未来——内战结束后，集团内部未来的争斗。  
虽然现在就笃定未来战争的胜利者为时尚早，但根据各种因素分析，得出这样的结论并不意外。剩下的就是胜利果实的瓜分。  
现在自己和莱因哈特是基于相同的利益而选择罗严塔尔伸来的橄榄枝而合作。至于未来，安妮罗杰的确考虑过，她不讨厌那个难得贵族出身却俊美且有能力的男人，但为了莱因哈特和齐格，还是在暗中安排了人手"观察"自己的长官。  
所谓防人之心不可无，除了齐格和莱因哈特唯有死者才让她信任，这是从军多年的经验与教训。  
"随随便便就出卖主子的人，你的话真的让人难以相信。还是说……"豪奢的金发晃了晃，一贯锐利而美丽的眼睛眯了起来，拉开保险，"你是某位贵族派来的间谍，故意挑拨我和元帅阁下的关系。"  
"阁下，您没有证据。"  
"但你也没有证据证明自己的清白不是吗？"  
"安妮罗杰大人，我发自内心的敬仰您，我和您一样出生在帝国骑士的家庭，但只能卖弄自己的小聪明勉强混口饭吃，而您却能凭借一己之力一跃成为银河帝国第一位女提督。"  
安妮罗杰的手指勾上板机。  
"但是以阁下的才略，屈居人下止步于此，未免太过可惜。"  
"等到罗严塔尔元帅和帝国宰相立典拉德鹬蚌相争之时，正是您渔翁得利之日。"  
安妮罗杰缓慢地扣动板机。  
"安妮罗杰大人，您救过我的性命，替我报了仇。我愿为你献出我的一切。"  
"那么，请你为我去死吧。"女武神露出迷倒众生的微笑，神灵总是残忍无情，所以才会带走人的魂灵。  
这次太心急了，我赌输了。伊莲娜心慌了，但她已无路可退。  
"我的父亲明明有优秀的指挥才能却因为出身而屈居中尉，最后遇到愚蠢的指挥官而丢了性命，母亲后来也因弟弟失踪而疯癫自杀。我恨透了那些愚蠢的贵族，将希望寄予您，却所托非人。父女两代人都死于同样的下场，真是可悲呀！"她将枪口拉过对准自己的头，闭上眼睛颤抖的说出最后的遗言，"齐格飞殿下若是知道他所崇敬的安妮罗杰小姐竟是这样的人，真不知该作何感想。"  
"咚——"  
原来死亡并没有想象中那么痛，大概就像打个脑瓜崩儿似的，伊莲娜心想。  
"你学谁不好，偏偏学那个奥贝斯坦。"清泉般凛冽的声音传来，"难道今年流行这种‘死谏’，就不能以正常渠道来应聘吗？"  
"唉？我……我还活着。"伊莲娜睁开冷翡翠色的眼睛，惊讶地看着安妮罗杰。  
此刻中将早就收起枪，端坐在座椅上，甚至带了一副金丝框眼镜看起了文件。  
"呼——"瘫坐在地上的伊莲娜手脚发软，一时竟站不起来。在安妮罗杰的搀扶下，才勉强坐回沙发，接过金发美人亲手沏地咖啡。  
"伊莲娜，真抱歉吓到你了，但这是必须的。我缺个幕僚，愿意来吗？"安妮罗杰露出为难又真诚的面容，如果没有那身帝国军服，必然会让人觉得她是个温婉知心的邻家姐姐，刚才那个令人闻风丧胆恐惧的女武神仿佛从未存在。  
被美貌蛊惑又受宠若惊的小姑娘拼命点头。然后红着脸为了中将的签名甚至将吉尔菲艾斯的今天掉了几根眼睫毛之类琐事、大事统统和盘托出。  
安妮罗杰对小侍女的坦诚十分满意。  
"小姑娘，为什么选择我？想出人头地得话，你有更好的选择。"安妮罗杰最后问她。  
"您就是我最好的选择。我的未来取决于您想走多远，无论是阁下还是……陛下。"  
"我刚说的那件事，请您务必慎重考虑。不仅是为了您自己，还有您的弟弟和殿下。"  
安妮罗杰中将没有答应她。  
伊莲娜恭敬地鞠躬退下。  
小狐狸明白，她同时也没有拒绝。

少年时借着兰花传达的朦胧而青涩的爱意被飞来横祸而阻隔，旧日如梦一般的时光止步于独属于三人的夏日。星空下夹杂着愤怒和宏愿的誓言耗费了姐弟俩十年的时间才堪堪变得不再遥不可及。  
鲁道夫所创造的高登巴姆王朝是贵族的王朝，低级贵族出生安妮罗杰和莱因哈特在建立军功过程中受到的排挤和阻碍不计其数。  
"不过是一个女人带着她乳臭未干的小鬼弟弟而已。"  
"运气好罢了。"  
"我倒是想有个皇妃邻居，靠着美貌爬上陛下的床。只需求我的好邻居对陛下吹些枕头风，就轻而易举得到高贵的爵位和家名。"  
"唉，我倒是听说那对姐弟是在那朵玫瑰花的举荐下共同侍奉了陛下，才好不容易讨来的官位。"  
"哈哈哈，长得漂亮可真是便利的事。"  
……  
安妮罗杰必须一边安抚着因不平而愤愤的弟弟，一边按捺下想要将一切燃烧殆尽的怒火。  
这没什么，我对自己说。继续向前走，安妮罗杰!继续向前，只要官位不断攀升，我和莱因哈特就终有一天会夺回你吧，齐格。  
可是就算成为了"阁下"，我和莱因哈特只能在宴会的角落里远远的望你一眼。  
你长大了呢，齐格。但和那个时候相比，你一点都没有变。就算是银河帝国的皇帝，也无法玷污你。  
那天宴会后，莱茵哈特要去开副官的作战会议。晚上他不会回来。  
我打开我的珍藏佳酿，痛饮美酒的模样，好像我在喝着仇敌的鲜血。难道我努力了那么久就是为了看到你在宫廷中委屈求全的陪笑模样吗？  
桌子上的双头鹰的徽章无时不刻警告着我，我们三人的荣辱生死都捏在谁的手里，又似乎在嘲笑着我的无能。  
"去他妈的!"  
我将那群笨蛋贵族们眼红了许久的荣耀掷在地上，一脚一脚地将其碾碎。  
酒柜的玻璃倒映着我近乎疯狂而无助的身影，我散乱着金发，如同一个酒鬼疯子。真是一点儿都不优雅。  
比起皇帝，我更憎恶这个无能为力的自己。心中的怒火燃烧着我，我抽起凳子，将酒柜的玻璃摔得粉碎。  
"哈哈哈……"银瓶乍碎的声音和和我爽朗的笑声此起彼伏，我挥舞着凳子如同挥舞着战斧，将我的敌人，我的软弱一并杀死。  
最后筋疲力竭的我摊坐在地上看了一夜的月亮。  
那天晚上的月亮真圆啊，可你们都不在我身边。她心想。  
她疯了，早就疯了。漫长的痛苦化早已作欲望的癫狂，但是她必须在爱的人们面前装作一个冷静可靠的正常人。

祝福您，安妮罗杰陛下。  
赞美您，安妮罗杰陛下。  
称颂您，安妮罗杰陛下。  
欲望化作的三女巫欢呼着，叫嚣着，暗金色头发的女巫为她捧着皇冠，冷翡翠色眼睛的女巫则捧着罗严塔尔的头颅，而最后一位满脸雀斑的女巫无比崇敬地献上宝库的钥匙。惊飞的乌鸦扑腾着翅膀发出凄厉的叫声。  
安妮罗杰陛下吗？她想到了小侍女的谏言。  
"您愿意走多远呢？"  
如果我有足够大的权力和力量，就可以不必看着心爱的人离我而去，而会精心呵护他们。将吉克和莱因哈特锁在最安全的地方，每天看着他们天使般的睡颜，让他们在自己怀里哭泣和喘息。真是太过诱人的苹果。安妮罗杰并不介意她可爱的小翅膀们黏在一起，因为她同时爱着他们两人。这条路或许可行，但当自己虚假的面具被撕下后，齐格一定会生我的气的。

"我怎会因为战争而生您的气呢？"  
安妮罗杰从遥远的回忆中惊醒，此刻肩上多了一块小毯子，吉尔菲艾斯仍然用纯净而毫无杂念蔚蓝色的眼睛看着她。  
"您和莱因哈特是为了我参军的，我知道的。我是最没资格责怪你们的人，我只会担忧您和莱因哈特的安危。"  
吉克误会了自己不经意说漏的话。  
你根本什么都不懂吉克。我拉紧小毯子，感受着你的温暖。但是，还不够，还不够——  
我对你的思念早已变质，你天真地关切我，此刻我却想把你揽入怀里，狠狠地侵犯你，听到你洒满糖霜软糯的呻吟。当然，是和莱因哈特一起。

但是我不想再看到你悲伤的样子了，这是我最后的底线。

"对了，吉克。你想找份工作吗？"说到这里安妮罗杰颇为无奈，"莱因哈特的副官已经连换三人了，最后一位刚刚向我递交了申请转职的报告。"  
"怎么会这样？"  
"理由他们倒是出奇的一致:实在受不了上司过于苛刻的要求和刻薄的讽语。"  
"莱因哈特是个性情中人，怎么会苛待部下，我想就算是他忍不住吐槽几句，也必然会给人明亮优雅的样子。应该是军官自身缺乏悟性的问题吧。"  
安妮罗杰没有理会他的吉言吉语。  
"虽然暂时无法入军籍，但做个上传下达的侍从官绰绰有余。吉克，我想没人比你更适合这个职位。我想莱因哈特也很乐意。"  
"真的吗？那太好了。"  
看着红发青年由衷高兴的模样，金发美人有些暗中吃味，不过这样更好。  
此外，她还问一个问题。  
"齐格，想好我们的花园里要种什么了吗，兰花还是红蔷薇？"  
红发青年突然想之前莱因哈特也和他说过同样的事，难以回复的他呆坐在那里。  
"两种都种得话也可以哦。"逗弄够了老实的红发男孩，安妮罗杰放过了他，"现在到了好孩子该睡觉的时间了。"

两种都要，这可是你自己选的哟，齐格。

"我已经不是小孩子了，安妮罗杰小姐。"被安妮罗杰推搡回到了房间并被督促盖好被子睡觉的红发青年小声抗议。  
"睡吧，齐格。这里很安全。"安妮罗杰紧紧抓握住他的手，"今晚我会守在这里，你不会做噩梦的。"  
"安妮罗杰小姐!"  
"拜托了，齐格。我想多看看你。"  
平日里一贯强大而美丽的安妮罗杰露出受伤的神情，她像看着珍贵的易碎品那样看着他，仿佛一松手，自己便如烟般消逝不见。吉尔菲艾斯第一次看到这样脆弱的安妮罗杰，连拒绝的话一时都无法开口。  
唯独你，我不想放手，吉克。  
所有曾伤害或想要伤害你和莱因哈特的人，我一个都不会放过。她带着脆弱的面具却恨恨地想。

"吉尔菲艾斯，明天回家的时候，你得注意一下姐姐。"莱因哈特搂着吉尔菲艾斯亲吻柔弱的脸颊，满脸严肃。  
"安妮罗杰小姐？"  
"该怎么说呢？"莱因哈特支吾半天神色复杂，"总之，你多注意就行。"  
莱因哈特指的是这个吗？  
即使是失而复得的喜悦也无法填补空洞已久的心灵吗？因为太过于珍重而惴惴不安，每个人都如此小心翼翼。  
既然如此……吉尔菲艾斯心想，他回握住那双颤抖的手，露出安抚的微笑。  
"晚安，安妮罗杰小姐。不过请等我睡着后赶紧去休息。熬夜对于女性伤害很大的。"  
那就只能用未来的幸福去弥补旧日的伤痕吧。

姐姐的状态很差，莱因哈特心里明白。那天作战会议结束的很早，却在门外呆了一夜。他至今都无法忘记，姐姐近乎疯癫而苦痛的笑声。他们的心被生生剜去了一块儿，除了彼此，没有人能够拯救。即使后来吉尔菲艾斯回来了，也无法完全填补过于空洞的心灵。甚至他们这份过于沉重的爱欲会伤害他们最为珍视的人，继续装作一个不懂事又任性的弟弟吧，至少姐姐忙于安抚和对弈会暂时忘记苦痛。  
这是独属于莱因哈特的秘密。  
他溜进吉尔菲艾斯的房间，给姐姐盖上毯子，握着已经熟睡的红发青年的另一只手。  
"晚安，各位。"

如果与两位金发天使共眠是什么感受，这天的吉尔菲艾斯是最有发言权的。一夜无梦，当他重新睁开眼睛时，安妮罗杰小姐根本没回去，仍然抓握着他的左手，倚在床边安静睡着，而他的右边却多了个莱因哈特？!  
这是什么情况？两位可以给我解释一下吗？  
"莱茵哈特，你房间在隔壁。"  
"姐姐，你的房间也不在这里。"  
"昨晚齐格陪我聊天，不小心聊睡着了罢了。"  
"你们是女高中生吗？还要彻夜聊天。"  
"那你是怎么过来的？我可不记得你有梦游的习惯。"  
"我明明先让吉尔菲艾斯陪我睡的，半夜他却中途溜走。"  
"哦，天哪。我的弟弟明明20岁了，可他心理年龄却依然是一个十岁的怕黑的小男孩，还要找他的好朋友陪睡。"  
"超龄的女高中生。"  
"怕黑的小男孩儿。"  
……  
"两位请停一下。"吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气，推开眼看就要快要开战姐弟，"莱茵哈特，安妮罗杰小姐你们今天不去军务省吗？"  
钟表上的时间指向8:05。  
姐弟二人默契停止了争吵，陷入了长久的沉默。  
"今天我们还有个会，快点莱因哈特。"  
"我知道，姐姐。我衣服在哪里？"  
……  
吉尔菲艾斯目送他的黄金天使们离去，他心想，这样的日子能够一直持续下去就好。此刻他的的确确是最接近幸福的。  
end.  
(OS:小吉快跑，你眼里的黄金天使没一个是白的。)

小剧场  
会议中途，元帅开服以来从未缺席会议黄金姐弟破天荒迟到了，他们在众人尴尬的视线中落座。  
"呵——"  
金银妖瞳的元帅扫了眼头发有些蓬乱的罗严克拉姆少将，示意奥贝斯坦继续主持会议内容。  
散会后元帅叫住莱因哈特。以过来人的口吻认真嘱咐他虽终于抱得美人归，但也要注意身体，不要耽误工作。  
莱:不是，我什么都没做。  
罗:呵，谁信呢？难道你们抱被聊天聊了一夜所以才迟到了吗？  
莱:……(好像是这样，也不是这样，确切说是轮流聊。)  
罗:难道真被我说中了？(以手扶额)呵。你们是合宿前夜的女高中生吗？  
莱:哼，要你管!(▼皿▼#)   
罗:你是我带过最差的一届，罗严克拉姆侯爵。  



	5. 锁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我收受贿赂捏造了篇暧昧向小文章，被正主发现批评不够精彩，于是被捉去参观实地学习并发现了会被帝国灭口秘密的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安皇if 支线五  
> 莱吉安三人行后续。

安妮罗杰篇上  
我是个死人。  
确切地说，我是个将死之人。  
帝国内战以罗严塔尔集团的全面胜利为告终，银河帝国人民本以为会迎来短暂的和平，但就在罗严塔尔和李典拉德争夺最后权利归宿时，安妮罗杰意外截获了一封由奥贝斯坦起草，罗严塔尔元帅署名的有关限制自己权力的文件。这位女武神以自保为名，在这个微妙的时机里发动反叛，最终坐收渔利。  
那个狡诈的女人向先皇妃吉尔菲艾斯怀里的幼帝宣誓效忠，成为高登巴姆王朝的第一位女宰相，就职那日，她近乎以侍奉神灵的虔诚庄严宣誓，一瞬间，几乎骗过了所有知情或不知情的人。当然，所有人都知道银河帝国将迎来一位新的女皇，只不过是时间的问题。  
而身为记者的我却极不凑巧的得罪了这位绝对不能得罪的人——形势尚未明朗期时，接受了菲尔纳上校的贿赂，捏造些她和先皇妃吉尔菲艾斯之间暧昧故事。罗严塔尔死了，李典拉德倒台了。而我已在宪兵队的监狱里等待应有的结局。  
这一天终于到了。  
“约翰德，有人要见你。”  
出乎意料的是，迎接我的却是个暗金色头发带着雀斑的年轻女子。伊莲娜·冯·福克斯——如今那位女宰相手下中炙手可热势绝伦的人物，她对我说道。  
蒙着布条的眼睛重获光明后，我来到银河中最为璀璨夺目的明星身边。  
“奥丁文理大学新闻系毕业?”她戴着金丝框眼镜身居文官却仍着军服，向我询问。  
“真好啊，我还没上过大学呢。”在我点头后，她竟露出几分欣羡。  
“你的文章我读过……”下一秒那位大人便露出如同面对全民直播时无懈可击的微笑。  
“就故事而言，文笔不错，但不够精彩。不过既身为记者，就当以报道真实的事件为准吧。”  
“有什么事还请您直说。”我声音颤抖回复道，有关捏造她的桃色新闻我早已向宪兵队承认 。人在恐惧到极点后反而会获得一种无所畏惧的勇气，我不明白这个女人见我的目的，但无论她耍什么花样，等待我的只有一个结局。  
美人露出了然的神色，交换了下交叉的双手。  
“您大概是误会了，我并无意惩戒之意。”  
我仰起头，竖起耳朵。  
“看来您并不了解我，但我可以给你个机会。”

“算你运气好，先生。”伊莲娜露出一个阴郁的笑容，她递给我一份保密文件。  
抬眼第一条内容便是赦免我的罪行，我大吃一惊后她继续说道:  
“听说过古地球时期的起居注官吗？感谢那位大人为你求情吧，被赋予这一殊荣，虽然只有一天。”  
记载皇帝的言行吗？我暗自嘲笑起这个女人的野心，不过是借我的笔为她填些溢美之词罢了。  
“井底之蛙。”翡翠色的眼睛仿佛有洞穿人心的能力，“那位大人本身就是美和力的代表，何需你赘余的虚伪。珍惜你的机会吧，除了国家机密外，你可以继续你的报道，当然写或是不写都无所谓。重要的是，用你的心去看。”  
为防止我中途逃跑，带着只有宰相本人指纹才能解锁的手铐——只要那位一声令下，我便会被注入毒药而亡。但我意外获得近距离观察银河帝国最有权势的人的机会。

“好久不见啊，米达麦亚。”  
“宰相大人，我想我们没什么可聊的了。”  
此刻那个女人正在处理她最后的敌人。面对昔日的战友，今日的敌人，她原本温情的面容在一声轻微的叹息中露出一丝苦笑。  
“我知道，你该憎恨我的。可我也有我的苦衷。”  
“如果指那份文件，你大可向罗严塔尔报告维护你的正当权利。安妮罗杰，你早就得到了自己想要的，你还有什么不满足?”  
“罗严塔尔的亲笔签名，难道我和莱因哈特还要自寻死路?”  
“罗严塔尔不是那种的人。既然文件是奥贝斯坦起草，你就该拿出文件找他和我对质。”  
米达麦亚中将掷地有声，他胸腔里仿佛有一团火，随着有些激动的语气而一起一伏。即便身陷囹圄，他仍为挚友辩驳。  
可下一刻，安妮罗杰从办公桌上抽出了那份文件，却当着米达麦亚的面点燃了。  
“你……究竟……”未曾确认文件内容的米达麦亚一时竟说不出话。  
“总所周知，亡者不会挂记他的名声。”女宰相看着激动不已的米达麦亚，注意到他手臂上缠的黑纱，继续说道:  
“米达麦亚，你是个真正正直的人，你了解他，可你却装着糊涂，他需要对手，我只是……回应他的愿望罢了。”安妮罗杰一贯柔声细语，面露微笑，那双蓝色眼睛平静之下却涌动着何等波澜与疯狂。  
“我的确得到了想要的东西，可这不够啊，我需要力量，足以保护我至宝的力量，所以先从扫清阻碍和攫取银河帝国开始吧。”  
米达麦亚以一种不可思议的表情看着眼前这个女人，就好像第一次见到她似的，却终于见识到了安妮罗杰温婉美丽虚伪面具下的野心和疯狂。  
“难道……竟真是你……”  
“人们只相信自己愿意相信的东西,而不在乎真相，不是吗？”金发美人没有回答他，反而问道:  
“现在的你，今后有什么打算呢？”  
中将此刻狠狠瞪着端坐在宰相椅上的女人，身无束缚的他突然一个箭步飞出，扼住毫无反抗的银河帝国掌权者的脖子。  
“哗啦——”  
“卫兵!”  
伴随着被撞到插有白玫瑰的花瓶破碎声和伊莲娜女官惊慌失措的尖叫，宰相办公室涌满卫兵。  
一场突如其来的变故，躲在帷幕中的我心想，那位女宰相说得没错，我的确不了解她，不明白为何她故意将自己置于险境。  
“退下。”与此同时，安妮罗杰对卫兵说道。  
“可是，宰相大人……”  
“无妨，退下。”她再次呵斥道，卫兵才缓慢退出门外。  
“这就是你的打算吗？”她看向中将，平静的面容似带着些许怜悯，反而那头蜂蜜色的头发失去了鲜亮颜色，面容痛苦而扭曲，仿佛被扼着喉咙是自己。  
“安妮罗杰，我问你，你可曾对你的所作所为有过一丝丝悔意?”  
“我永远不会后悔的。倘若后悔有用，又何须惩罚。”没有任何辩解与示弱，安妮罗杰看着桌旁的花，便不再言语。  
顺着安妮罗杰的视角他看向散落在桌旁的玫瑰，名为哀悼的白玫瑰。身为元凶，你也会为他哀悼吗？但此刻他突然想到另外一个隐喻，一个有关宫廷中的传闻。原来你和我没什么区别，想到这里他突然笑了起来，没必要和一个疯子再纠缠下去。  
“退役，如果你允许得话。”他松开了安妮罗杰。  
安妮罗杰点点头，蜂蜜色的中将正欲离开，却被她制止。  
“既为故友，我还有一份临别赠礼。”  
“这是……”他看着女官怀里的“礼物”。  
“罗严塔尔元帅的孩子，他临终前让我托付给你。”  
“我给你憎恶我的权利，当然也包括这小家伙。我的弱点众所周知，不过如果你愿意让这小家伙永远活在仇恨中。”  
这是她最后对他说，是赤裸裸的警告。  
活下去吧，米达麦亚。既然没能在战争中死去，那就活下去吧。则是她真正想说的。  
“你都听到了吗？”  
我本以为宰相在叫我，正想回复。办公室的隔间却打开了。  
门外走进一个男人。半白的头发，缺欠血气的脸色，偶而放出异样光彩的假眼，这一切都让我看得不顺眼，仿佛他是个由阴气描绘而成的男人。有趣的是，一向游刃有余的伊莲娜看到他也面露不悦。  
“奥贝斯坦，如果不是你。我和莱因哈特大概已经退役吃着吉克的蛋糕呢。”安妮罗杰饶有兴趣拿起一朵花。  
“事实证明，我的判断并无失误。”无机质的声音响起。  
“今日不想与你理论对错，我的诚意你也看过了。意下如何？”  
昔日罗严塔尔曾用三长官之位换得参谋官，原来安妮罗杰也欲效法。焚毁文件，不计前嫌也是给他看的。  
“想必你只会把我当作工具，没关系，我也一样。”  
在安妮罗杰意外坦诚中那个男人点了点头。  
“帝国宇宙舰队参谋长，是你的了。”

“安妮罗杰大人，您刚才太冒险了。”奥贝斯坦走后，伊莲娜一脸忧色。  
“米达麦亚不会杀了我的。他就是这样的人。若我死了，帝国的和平也会一并离开。”安妮罗杰回应道，但我觉得倒像是特意解释给我听的，“不过是给故人出出气，至少他会好受些。”  
“阁下，可我仍然认为收留奥贝斯坦并非明智之举。他没有丝毫的忠心可言。相比而言，米达麦亚中将……”  
安妮罗杰并不缺少忠诚良将，诗寇蒂舰队的无往不利足以证明这一切。但身为统治者的她未来更多面对的是为诡谲多变的政局，因此需要更具政治策略方面的人才。由此观之，安妮罗杰的选择并无问题。反观之，被誉为女武神身边的狐狸也未必不懂这些，或许掺杂了些许同质相斥的个人因素当时我是这样想的。  
“那个自诩行走的马基雅维利主义的家伙根本就是个错误典型，不过他唯一的好处就是有利于帝国内部团结。”那位牙尖嘴利的小姑娘曾这样评价，不过这倒是后话了。  
“这是出色的工具。”安妮罗杰只是如此回复，同时碾碎手中的白玫瑰。

吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特篇  
其实我真正想见得是我报纸绯闻另一位主角——齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。  
他十岁时便结识了缪杰尔姐弟，然而在同年便被宫内省举荐成为皇帝佛瑞德李希四世侍从，事实上宫内省举荐的所谓“侍从”不过是为迎合皇帝娈童癖好的官方说辞罢了。相比其他玩腻即弃的“玩具”，这位拥有火焰般红发的英俊少年则幸运得多，五年后被皇帝册封为皇妃，事件一出，震惊朝野。自鲁道夫大帝将酒精、赌博、迷幻药和同性恋视为“四恶”后，这项传统已延续至今。即使现今贵族们并不老实接受束缚，但也不至于宣之于众。因此册封旨意一出，以立典拉德、布鲁克德尔夫为代表的官员便以鲁道夫大帝亲自制定的律令为由进言规劝。僵持不下时，布朗胥百克公爵和立典亥姆侯爵则以当时鲁道夫大帝提出的“四害”是为整顿军队并不适用所有人和册封皇妃乃陛下家事，官员无权干涉两条理由公开支持皇帝。  
布朗胥百克公爵和立典亥姆侯爵明争暗斗已久，这次却出奇立场一致的背后却是共同利益的考量:皇太子鲁多必希已死多年，宫中子嗣凋敝，而皇帝对吉尔菲艾斯的专宠则无疑有利于这种状况的延续，因此未来皇帝继承人是外孙女伊莉莎白或莎比娜的可能性也会增大。  
无论如何，帝国历482年，宇宙历791年，平民出身的齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯成为高登巴姆王朝第一位男皇妃。自此之后，皇帝不再招选侍从，这朵帝国红玫瑰便享专房之宠，且荣宠不衰直至皇帝去世。仅三年，陛下便有意赐姓格里华德，不过被吉尔菲艾斯本人婉拒。  
帝国历487年，宇宙历796年，3月，培尼明迪侯爵夫人派人刺杀吉尔菲艾斯，触犯宫廷禁忌，被赐死。从此吉尔菲艾斯皇妃的地位再无人撼动，虽无皇后之名,却有皇后之实则是时人评价。皇妃将皇帝的宠爱和影响力用于两方面:其一，积极投身战后慈善救助事业;其二全力扶持缪杰尔姐弟。莱因哈特在尚在少将时便被赏赐新型帝国战舰伯伦希尔(而帝国中将及以上才有资格配享专属旗舰)和年仅18岁时就被赐姓罗严克拉姆伯爵这两件事便可窥得帝国红玫瑰的魅力。  
吉尔菲艾斯出身平民，身后也无其他贵族势力支持。他扶持缪杰尔姐弟，培养自己的势力，无论是日后出于自保目的还是方便从后宫走到台前，都是不错的策略。  
更有趣的是，有传闻说缪杰尔姐弟是为了吉尔菲艾斯而参军。  
看来这朵帝国玫瑰的魅力并非止步于此。  
“那位……想必是在您的府邸吧？”  
安妮罗杰饶有兴趣重新打量一下我，她点点头之后带我走进宰相府邸最深处的门，朴实无华的木质门后竟还隐藏着两层门。  
这很安妮罗杰，我想，这个女人总是无所畏惧露出她的破绽，当你靠近时就会发现破绽本身就无法击破。  
当她打开最后一扇防弹门时，我注意上面那把看起来奇怪的锁。  
“费沙的小玩意。”她以喝下午茶的口气解释，“虽然是科技省仿造并改进的，即使以我本人基因为钥匙，但总归自家的东西用着放心。”  
“这应当是世上最坚固的门了吧。”我回复道。  
“不，当然不是。”安妮罗杰以笃定的语气回复，在她打门瞬间，豁然开朗。  
即便多年以后，我至今都记得那个场景。  
一座开满玫瑰花和兰花的庭院赫然出现在眼前，鸟鸣蝶舞，花香弥漫，柔和的阳光洒落在最耀眼的一抹红色，散发出宝石的光泽。  
如众星捧月一般，所有颜色都黯然失色，而用拥有这抹红色的年轻人正躺在一张摇椅上睡得香甜。  
安妮罗杰蓝色眼中的坚冰消融了，如同下凡的神祗小心翼翼走进这幅名为岁月静好的油画面前，在这里她将杀戮与阴谋、高傲与矜持隔绝，将仅存的真心剖白至此。她既不靠近不触碰，只站在属于自己的位置上，静静看着。  
这样的神情我曾见过，在她向幼帝宣誓效忠时。  
“安妮罗杰小姐?”那个青年人醒来了。  
“吉克!”安妮罗杰露出迷恋的神色，粲然一笑，她勾搂住吉尔菲艾斯亲昵地与他拥抱，“最近吉克能量不足。”  
不知是否是我的错觉，在这幅温馨美好的图画中，那位红发青年似乎瑟缩了一下。然而下一秒，我的脖子一凉。  
“你是什么人？”

曾经我是个将死之人，现在我是个多余的人。  
莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，安妮罗杰唯一的弟弟，当愚笨的人们以为他是受到姐姐和先皇妃的照拂才深居高位，这位战争天才用他的实际行动狠狠他们的脸:罗严塔尔在他成为元帅的关键性战役——亚斯提会战，正是采用了莱因哈特的各个击破战略而取得关键胜利。后来独立领兵后，未尝败绩。姐弟都受了神后弗丽嘉的照拂，拥有惊艳世人的美貌和才能，但这位新晋的帝国元帅我可以确信他现在想杀了我。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，把他当做空气就好了。”锐利的冰蓝色眼睛狠狠剜了我一眼，“你还分给他我们的蛋糕。”前一秒仿佛伺机咬死猎物的狮子，下一秒就成一只委屈而撒娇的猫咪。  
如坐针毡的理由不止如此。  
“约翰先生要好好品尝吉克的蛋糕哟！”一旁的安妮罗杰面露微笑，却让我浑身发抖。  
在冰与火的酷刑中，我放下了餐具。  
“约翰先生?”对一切还一无所知的红发青年露出困惑的神情。  
我擦了擦头上的薄汗，“感谢殿下美意，只是鄙人身患隐疾，不能吃甜食。”  
于是一家三口其乐融融在一起谈天说地。

“约翰先生，刚才辛苦您了。”  
无人不会对齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯心生好感。宫廷里传出的话虽有夸大的成分，但相比于如剑般锐利比光更璀璨的黄金姐弟，这个彬彬有礼温润如玉的红发青年的确更平易近人。征得他们的同意后，我终于得到了与之短暂的单独谈话机会。  
“您母亲的事情，我深感遗憾。”  
“死生之事，人之常情。有关那则虚假新闻……十分歉意……”我之所以接受菲尔纳的贿赂，只是想挽救病重之人，但这以正当手段是绝对无法办到的事。可即便如此我仍没从死神手中将她夺回，或许这本就是奥丁大神对我妄言的惩罚，“向宰相为我求情的人是您吧？”  
“为爱犯错而没有造成危害的人是值得同情的。”他一笑而过，可不知为何面带微笑的他却带些许忧愁，借着喝茶的功夫快速观察四周，确认四下无人后，轻声问:  
“艾尔威……他……”他欲言又止。  
我随即反应过来“殿下放心，陛下现在很好。”  
“是‘现在’啊……”他深吸一口气，发出细如蚊蚋的轻。  
从对话中我得知，当姐弟外出时红发青年平日会待在这个近乎完美的沉浸式虚拟地下花园里，他们回来时才被允许在宰相府内的其他地方转转。  
“这是监禁，他们不该限制你的人生自由。”再精心设计的华美牢笼也无法改变它的本质。  
“不，他们给了我钥匙。”红发的年轻人认真回答道，“但我无法离开这里，先生。”  
“我无法抛弃他们。”  
“但我也没办法给他们全部想要的。”  
“他们的心里装着星星，而我只是个罪孽深重的人。”  
我一时哑言。真正将帝国玫瑰囚禁的竟是他本人，他顺应了那对姐弟的愿望，以自我献祭的方式去表达自己的爱，偿还因自己而起的罪。后世该如何评价你呢，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯?你究竟是倾倒高登巴姆王朝的祸国妖妃还是孕育了未来罗严克拉姆新王朝的伟大母亲呢？  
此时此刻，我只看到了因爱而痛苦的令人同情的普通孩子。  
你用你的心头血浇灌了两位雄心勃勃的战神，他们翱翔寰宇，追逐星海的同时有那么多到用冰冷数字描述的鲜活生命死去了，同时胜于数倍的人陷入苦痛，你无法心安理得享受重获自由的安宁，却也无法苛责你深深爱着的被历史女神选定的改天换地之人，你只能自我伐踏，以一种自我折磨的方式去偿还你们的罪恶。但你却无法解脱，你无法死去，如果你这样做了，与你相伴而生的爱人也无法独活，只要你爱着他们，便永远循环往复，无法解脱。  
此时桌子上一张照片吸引了我，先皇妃吉尔菲艾斯低垂着头坐在中间，宰相和元帅分坐两旁，姐弟一人一边挽着红发青年的胳膊，面露微笑。奇怪的是，吉尔菲艾斯却戴着半透明的白纱。照片右下角还有行小字:  
“生日快乐！——1月14日”  
过生日有戴白纱的习俗吗？我疑惑着，看着照片上温馨的一家人，却不知为何如午间虚假的天空般给我一种难以名状的怪异。  
在谈话的最后，吉尔菲艾斯殿下委托我取一封信。夜半我起床依照约定去找客厅抽屉里的信件，却听到了隔壁房间红发青年的声音。  
“萊因哈特，我可以像之前那样随侍在你身边的，我不想留……”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你知道如何和比自己高的人正确聊天?”  
?  
红发青年还未来得及思考突然插入的话题，便被莱因哈特绊倒猝不及防便跌进柔软的床铺。  
看着恶作剧得逞的莱因哈特洋洋得意，吉尔菲艾斯联想到离开自己身边太久沾染了坏习气的金色猫咪。  
“你对其他人也是如此?”  
“你希望我那样做？”居高临下的猫咪趴伏而上，用爪子抚摸着珍贵之物的脸庞，一脸无辜而纯情，“还是说你希望我这么做?”一个突如其来的吻落下。  
我倒吸一口凉气，不过两人过于投入，并未注意周围。  
“啊……哈……莱因哈特，你什么时候……”绵长的吻结束时，吉尔菲艾斯的脸已和他的发色一个模样。或许被他身上的酒气熏着了，他自欺欺人想，可他实在是被远超莱因哈特本人的水平的吻所取悦。  
“吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇像果冻，软软糯糯的，在你的诱惑下我说过我学得很快。”  
“我不是易碎品。”吉尔菲艾斯试图重新回到原来的话题，不想进一步向旖旎的方向滑去。  
“那你想让我粗暴点吗？”  
“那你学习的对象是?”红发青年放弃了谈话，皱眉问道。  
“你的色情娃娃，你不知道它多受欢迎，‘全帝国的梦中情人’我记得广告是这么说的。”  
“……你学坏了。”他十分笃定。最近只要一提及有关离开房间的事，莱因哈特便一直用这种奇怪方式搪塞自己。  
“开玩笑的，你最近精神状态不错。”金发青年由衷高兴，他暗示性抚上吉尔菲艾斯的腰，“今天姐姐不在，可以吗？”  
浓郁的酒气和呼出的热气拍打在脸上，莱因哈特露出与幼时别无二致的求助的目光。吉尔菲艾斯总是无法拒绝这样的莱因哈特。  
“去洗澡，然后把醒酒药吃了，如果你明天不想头疼得话。”纯白的元帅披风被红发青年扯下，见莱因哈特毫无动作，被压在身下的吉尔菲艾斯在颇为无奈地叹息中又为他松开领口，“如果今晚想让我留在这里的话。”附加条件刚出口，原本黏在自己身上带着醉意的猫咪，亲了亲最喜欢的红发便跨进浴室。  
哎呀，完全搞错对象了呢。我苦恼拍了拍头，可那位知道自家后院失火了吗？奥丁大神在上，这并非偷窥，而是巧遇。顺利取出信件后，本想回屋的我被一声熟悉又诡异的叫声吸引:  
“汪——”  
他带着装饰性的毛绒狗耳和黑色项圈 ，浴袍半遮半掩挂在腰间，元帅的白披风批盖在身，乖巧跪坐的模样竟真像一只小狗。  
“主人……您好久没有向我下命令了……”他低头嚅喏着，竟不敢抬头看他，瑟瑟发抖“您讨厌我了吗？”  
闻声而来金发元帅匆忙而至，睡衣披在身上，露出惊讶又了然的模样，冰蓝色眼睛顿时起了水雾，如昔日无往不利的剑被锈蚀所困。  
他面对这样的顺从却挑起无名怒火，进而生出一丝木然而的伤，狮子收起了利爪，用平生最温柔的语气哄诱着他的玫瑰:“怎么会，吉尔菲艾斯。”  
此刻我才意识到其中的诡异。  
红发青年不安抓握着白色的披风，那双修长的腿不自觉夹紧揉蹭着，仿佛它们知道将会受到怎样的对待。待金发主人在他身边坐下，小心翼翼凑上前，恭顺而谦卑蜷起身子，毫无生气的蓝宝石发出令人喜爱的异样光彩，泛起异样红晕的脸露出天真而病态的笑容。  
“主人，我……”  
旧日的梦魇又来了，第一次异样正是吉尔菲艾斯搬来不久，他意外发现的那些情趣道具。考虑到个人隐私，莱因哈特并未在意，但随后一次温存时，吉尔菲艾斯在失神轻喘时突然如同失去灵魂一般，木然起身戴上装饰性的毛绒狗耳，赤裸身子像只小狗般爬伏着请求主人为其戴上项圈和进行管教。最后在自己手足无措的大声呼喊中，吉尔菲艾斯才清醒过来。  
“抱歉，这件事我会自己解决的。”清醒过后红发青年轻描淡写自己如同梦魇般的状况后撇下了惊愕交错的姐弟独自回房。  
“莱因哈特，我咨询过医生，能实施这种手段的前提是被调教者必须有一个心甘情愿接受规训的对象。”那天自己的姐姐从未如此严肃看着自己，莱因哈特心想，吉尔菲艾斯只有与自己独处时才会发作，他自然明白弗雷德对吉尔菲艾斯实施调教时所模拟的对象是谁。  
“有什么治疗方法吗？”他问她。  
“三个方案，其中两个你未必会接受，莱因哈特。”她将显示医师的治疗方案的终端递给他。  
“那第三个……”他快速浏览后皱眉问。  
“拿下费沙或许我们就知道了。”安妮罗杰看向远方，语气凝重“或许你可以在这段时间考虑剩下两个方案。”  
“在此之前，我想请姐姐亲口告诉我一件事，一件我一直以来都很想知道的事。”莱因哈特放下终端，重新整理一下自己的情绪。  
“姐姐是不是……爱着吉尔菲艾斯？”  
安妮罗杰没有回答，取而代之的是长久的沉默。在沉默的尽头，她终于开口“莱因哈特，大概我们都没有无私到不求回报赌上自己的一切去拯救一个人。”  
姐姐将选择权交给了自己，而自己最终选择和她一起共享吉尔菲艾斯。这是他深思熟虑后的结果。  
姐姐，你当然知道我会怎么选，因为相比我们一起共享我们的红发天使，我更无法忍受方案二，他心想。  
这次治疗方案莱因哈特隐约觉得安妮罗杰有趁火打劫的嫌疑，或许是她对自己提前占有吉尔菲艾斯这一事实的小小“报复”吧。他比任何人都了解自己的姐姐，一母同胞的他们是如此相同，又如此不同。虽然采取的手段不同，但对于喜爱事物的独占欲姐弟两人是不相上下的。如果你愿意为了你爱的弟弟退一步得话……  
“吉尔菲艾斯想好在我们的花园里种什么花了吗？”  
“吉克那个贪心的孩子，他两个都要哦。”  
“那就满足他吧。”  
于是姐弟两人达成共识。

只是可怜了吉尔菲艾斯，自从成了两人共同的天使后，日上三竿才揉着腰起床。或许刺激性疗法起了一定作用，吉尔菲艾斯除了第一次有些情绪崩溃外之后一直很稳定，梦魇也有一阵没有发作。可是现在……  
莱因哈特脸色发青，他听不到任何声音，漫无边际的悔恨和愤怒堵在胸口。  
“呜……对不起，主人……”吉尔菲艾斯低头瑟缩着，同色系的毛绒绒的狗狗耳朵也带着一颤一颤，他感觉到莱因哈特的不悦，原本拉着衣角的手也缩了回去，“对不起……我惹您生气了，请您惩罚我，请您……”他的声音愈发柔和，低顺的头颅下是迅速失了血色的脸，仿佛经历了莫大的惊恐。  
不，你是最不该道歉的。他心想，我该怎么做呢?他突然想起遗弃已久的方案二。现在他别无选择。  
“吉尔菲艾斯——”他继续用刚才的语气哄诱着，虚假到令自己恶心，他将披着自己披风的小狗搂抱出来，轻轻抚摸着如红玉般头发。  
“你没有做惹我生气的事哦，你最近很乖的，我会奖励你的，你想要什么呢？”  
既然那个混蛋借用我的身份去调顺自己的珍宝，那么由我扮演他真正的主人，在保证安全的前提下，主导他，调教他，控制他或许能帮助他脱离这场梦魇。  
莱因哈特安抚的话起了作用，惨白的脸恢复了些血色，但他仍混合着痴迷和畏惧的迷茫神色望着他，讨好似的用主人最喜欢的红发揉蹭着莱因哈特的腰，项圈的铃铛叮铃作响。  
“……尾巴……求您……”他小声恳求。莱因哈特看到对方已贴心准备了大小不一各种样式的毛绒狗尾震动肛塞，从中便可窥得对方的恶趣味。  
最后金发主人选择了最小的且最无害的棕红色卷尾肛塞，正当自己找酒精消毒时，拿肛塞的手指突然被温热湿润所包裹，回头一看，那粉嫩的嘴唇将他的食指和拇指轻轻包裹住，内里柔软的舌头一点点将其润湿，带着些许水气蔚蓝色的眼睛轻颤着睫毛，温柔而专注地望着他的主人，显得纯情而无辜，却吮吸着发出引人遐想的声音。  
“汪……这样就好了……”跪伏在床上的红色狗狗眨着亮晶晶而无神的眼睛一副由衷高兴求夸奖的模样，看到莱因哈特一脸震惊的模样后又委屈地嘟着嘴却愈发低顺跪伏着，然后小心翼翼故作讨好轻轻捏着主人的衣角。  
“以前您明明很喜欢的……啊呜……”  
真要命，莱因哈特心里暗暗咒骂道，弗雷德·冯·弗莱舍尔，你还有什么“惊喜”是我不知道的，自己的白月光和心头血被这样践踏，失去自己的意志，被训练成玩物恣意供人玩乐，真后悔当初只用一颗子弹要了他的命。但小狗撒娇实在让他气血上涌，以至于他还未来得及扩张，便在肛塞上胡乱涂抹了几下润滑掰开臀部直接插入 ，这样吉尔菲艾斯就真成一只真正的小狗。  
“今天……可以不要散步吗？”他小声嚅喏着。  
“为什么？”莱因哈特感到奇怪，不由自主玩弄着那条毛绒绒的尾巴。  
说到这里吉尔菲艾斯竟面露难色，“最近您与一位和您模样相似漂亮姐姐一起陪我玩，虽然我知道您是为了更好疼爱我，但我最近真的真的好累。”  
真是只会讨价还价的小狗。他甚至为了达成自己的目的，装作一副委屈模样怼着手指。在那个老皇帝面前你也是靠些手段爬上他的床成为皇妃吗？  
“被我和姐姐玩弄，只是很累吗？”身为他的主人，必然要负起管教的责任。莱因哈特脸色一沉，摁动肛塞控制器的同时吉尔菲艾斯猝不及防呜咽一声，臀部的上翘的卷尾一摇一摇，成为了向主人摇首摆尾的宠物。  
“啊哈……”  
即使被粗暴对待，小狗既不会反抗也不会哭闹，只是难受到受不了时呜呜几声，他吐出粉嫩的舌头，涎水控制不住流出。  
莱因哈特趁机将他如名作般的手指捅入，将舌头压下，先浅浅抽插然后又重重搅弄。另一只手则揉捏着饱满到从手缝溢出的胸肉。  
或许震动器一开始便调到最高，让许久未受调教的小狗承受不起，又或许吉尔菲艾斯近日的确疲惫，没过多久，手臂打颤到支撑不住软软倒在莱因哈特的怀里。  
吉尔菲艾斯是他的珍宝，平日断不会如此，但此刻自己却忍不住狠狠欺负现在这只小狗。  
“没用的东西，回答我的问题。”他训斥着，掌掴到同样圆润饱满的白皙臀部，每拍打一下，颤巍巍的椰肉果冻上就会留下淡淡红痕。有时责罚带来并非苦痛，吉尔菲艾斯一直“呜呜呜……”个不停，那双自觉缠上主人腰肢的长腿也磨蹭踢动不止，莱因哈特以为震动器频率过快，他将震动频率调小，却看到跨下已经充血半硬的阴茎和被淫水浸透的狗尾根部。  
只碰了几下就成了这副慵懒又享受的模样。喂喂!究竟谁才是主人啊。他索性将吉尔菲艾斯搂抱着翻个身。将手覆在上面，缓慢撸动。而另一只手继续专攻胸乳，吉尔菲艾斯的胸部手感很好，不知是宫内省有意为之，先皇妃的“温柔乡”锻炼得当，胸肌饱满又覆着薄薄的一层脂肪，肉感十足，可以随着自己的手恣意变形，稍加挑逗，胸前的两颗樱桃便早早挺立，樱桃成熟的殷红令人口干舌燥，等待他的所有者去采撷品尝，狮子叼起属于他的水果先是用舌头一点点濡湿，然后慢慢左右撕咬，敏感而柔嫩的乳头被粗糙的舌头满满卷起、包裹、摩擦、吮吸，莱因哈特满意看到吉尔菲艾斯如同过电一般颤抖，手上的东西又涨大了一圈，现在小狗追逐快感，主动扭动精瘦的腰肢晃动胸部送到主人嘴边，让莱因哈特流连许久。  
“呜……好舒服……主人，您让我好舒服……”  
吉尔菲艾斯身体各处很快被莱因哈特带来的各种快感迷住了，开始胡言乱语。他半眯着眼却噙满快乐的泪水，眼角泛红。迷茫而失神模样就好像被情欲充分浸润过的。  
这幅模样是在终端新闻或是宴会上决不会看到的，大半年前他只能见到众人眼中翩翩有礼、禁欲感十足的吉尔菲艾斯，而就算他搬过来后，也是秉承端庄持家、隐忍克制的作风，包括作爱。在自己红发爱人的坚持下，他们每周房事频率每周不超过3次，并且空闲时间绝不包括在莱因哈特工作日。即使自己曾再三保证不会耽误第二天工作，自己的红发情人仍然微笑拒绝，甚至十分贴心地给他送来睡前的热牛奶和晚安吻。  
哦，不，他明明拐回家一个秘密情人，却好像娶了个妈妈。为此他向安妮罗杰叫苦不迭许久。  
可现在的吉尔菲艾斯不同。  
妖精——莱因哈特唯一联想到的词。  
一位时刻懂得讨好自己的完美的情人，红玫瑰在自己的精心浇灌下慢慢盛放，舒展枝条，少年般青涩和熟妇风韵交织的奇妙气息有着致命的吸引力。让莱因哈特在失控的边缘踱步。  
他难耐夹住金发主人的胳膊。  
“主人……呜……想要……”红色小狗软软吐求饶话语，他正处于不上不下的状态，希望主人能早日结束这场甜蜜的酷刑。  
“回答我刚才的问题。”  
“……什么？”处于极乐中忘乎所以的吉尔菲艾斯面露困惑。  
他主人的温柔随着一声冷哼便消失不见，他抽出玩弄小狗的手，肛塞震动器也戛然而止。  
“被我和姐姐玩弄，只是很累吗？”莱因哈特伏在吉尔菲艾斯耳边，慢慢嘬弄耳垂上的软肉，“乖，回答我，我会给你想要的。”  
“……很……舒服……”小狗如实回答。  
“她有没有单独碰过你?”  
他慌乱地摇了摇头。  
“没有……我是您的狗……永远……”  
“撒谎!”莱因哈特再次握住他的要害，重重研磨了几下，又堵住马眼。无法释放的小狗几乎反射性要跳了起来，可是他的主人另一只手紧紧抱着他的腰，使他无法逃走，如同被钉在受刑架上无法逃离。  
“治疗，是为了治疗……您曾让很多人那么对我，对不起，对不起，主人……莱因哈特大人……”他哆哆嗦嗦吐出求饶的话语，抱着他的莱因哈特看不到他的脸，想必是哭得一塌糊涂了。  
曾有那么多人伤害你吗，可我从不知晓。可莱因哈特仍然必须扮演令他作呕的角色，“吉尔菲艾斯根本就吃不饱，竟然还去偷吃，随你喜欢。”  
“不过现在是我的时间，这是我们的约定。”  
他突然看向门那一边，他发现我了吗？我心一惊，打算先行离开。

“啊哈……呜啊……”  
吉尔菲艾斯还未来得及享受终于得以释放的快乐，莱因哈特便将他早就硬得不行的阴茎捅入小狗的屁股里，满足他空虚已久的欲望。高潮过程中快速收缩的甬道让他感到无比的舒适，而吉尔菲艾斯早已熟悉性爱的身体欲拒还迎，内里的媚肉层层绞紧，却又快速分泌出大量交合的肠液，于是莱因哈特抓住他汗津津的腰肢，趁机撞开那一层层绞紧的媚肉，驰骋其中。  
莱因哈特将完全陷入情欲的小狗搂在怀里慢慢啄吻，看着他目光涣散又沉浸在极乐的幸福中，惊讶他竟然堕落至此。  
什么时候可以打破这种禁锢呢？他绝望地想，无比憎恶已经早已挫骨扬灰的亡者的同时也不得不承认自己耽于享受被他人驯顺的美好肉体。  
你和那些践踏他的人又何区别呢？甚至他是因为你才成为这幅模样。他在那样的牢笼里孤立无援，你又在何处呢？他被调教成令所有人喜爱的模样时，你又在何处呢？他想到了姐姐那天从未有过的严肃，那双眼睛痛苦而愤怒的背后又包含着什么呢？一丝嫉妒和谅解。他知道的，因为他在背后也有着一丝的窃喜和最终取得胜利的自豪。  
如今他还活着，并且完完整整回到了自己身边，你还有什么不满足的？  
可是——  
怎么可能满足!拥有一位全心全意依赖自己的情人。或许就这样让他完全成为自己的东西就好了，而这种荒唐的想法瞬间被门外的视线浇灭。  
吉尔菲艾斯手摸着自己已经顶凹的肚子，感受着莱因哈特的存在，却露出茫然而困惑的模样。  
“怎么了？”莱因哈特注意到小狗的样子。  
“……那个……形状，位置……也不一样了……”小狗小心翼翼说着比划着自己的肚子，“里面有些地方您好久没有光顾了……呜啊……”吉尔菲艾斯话还未说完，莱因哈特气得眼前发乌，便更用力顶弄着他。他错了，后遗症所留的标记比他想象的还要深，想要完全占有，就必须更深入、更过分对待他，将那些不该存在的印记覆盖，愤怒的狮子将手脚发软的小狗从床上粗暴拽起，两人以更贴合更深入的姿势交合在一起，他发疯似的撕咬着他的猎物，仿佛下一秒，吉尔菲艾斯便会吞入腹中。  
“呜……好深……主人……够了……会坏的……会坏的……好舒服……”吉尔菲艾斯哭喊着，尖叫着，拼命抓挠莱因哈特的背部，也于事无补。  
“吉尔菲艾斯根本就喂不饱，怎么会够呢。”莱因哈特无视他的哭闹，抓住小狗的手压在他顶弄的位置，“这才是你主人的形状和位置，记住!”  
漫长的刑罚不知持续了多久，小狗早就放弃了挣扎，巨大疼痛后是灭顶的快感，吉尔菲艾斯其间不知射了多少次，在莱因哈特最后一次冲刺时，它只吐出了些许清液。莱因哈特以为挂在自己怀里的吉尔菲艾斯已经晕过去时，却传来已经沙哑而闷闷的声音。  
“莱因哈特……已经可以了……我醒了……”  
可狮子的愤怒还未消失，他再次把吉尔菲艾斯压在床下，吐出恶毒又刻薄的话语:  
“醒了?正好啊那就好好记住。连自己主人的东西都记不住，可真是只坏狗狗。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你还想逃去哪里？你是属于我和姐姐的，这里才是你的归宿!”  
“你还没忘记那个老东西吗，连他的孙子都要爱屋及乌。”  
“你为什么总想离开这里呢？如果我把你的双腿折断或是拴上铁链，你会不会更乖一点。你明明在床上那么乖，那么是不是我每天干你到下不了床……”莱因哈特越说越激动，可他看到吉尔菲艾斯一眼不发静静看着时，露出悲伤到几近透明的苍白模样时，他想起了他们十年前分别的那天，吉尔菲艾斯也是这么看着他。  
十年前，他们为彼此的分别而伤心难过;十年后，他们重聚后，却为彼此的陌生相互隐瞒，相互伤害。  
“……对不起，吉尔菲艾斯。我没有想伤害你的意思，等我和姐姐夺取宇宙后，会给你请最好的医生治病，你会好起来的。”莱因哈特不停地道歉，冰蓝色眼中坚冰融成一片，豆大的泪簌簌落在吉尔菲艾斯的脸上。  
“别哭啊，莱因哈特。”  
真是的，明明是你把我折腾得骨头都快散架了。为什么还要哭呢，就好像是我欺负了你似的。吉尔菲艾斯心想。  
可刚才的莱因哈特的确让他陌生到可怕。  
“宝贝儿，你只是爱得是你心里想象的人，过了这么多年，他究竟是怎样的人，你真的了解吗？”  
“只是半年的幼时友谊而已。如同小孩子过家家似的，人本质就是冷漠而疏离的，相识十几年的人会因利而散，会渐行渐远，都再正常不过了。或许他只是利用你的天真为他们的未来铺路而已，就像我利用你一样。”曾经死去的亡灵如毒蛇般吐出信子。  
是啊，人都是会变的。可是那又如何？  
“齐格，要和我弟弟做好朋友啊。”或许在自己握住莱因哈特的友谊之手时，自己平淡无奇的生活就离他而去。或许，缪杰尔姐弟就是他的一生无法避开的劫。  
不过他也未曾料到昔日令自己怦然心动的黄金天使竟怀着将他拆吃入腹的欲望，纯白如纸的友谊早已不复存在，这也注定他们三人无法回到那个夏天。可时过境迁，吉尔菲艾斯仍相信他们是真心待他的，他们拼命隐藏着陌生的、变质的、癫狂的部分，只是不想自己难过痛苦。而自己是唯一医治他们的药，但也可能是饮鸩止渴的毒。  
他抬起手，想摸摸伏在身边哭泣的金色猫咪，摸摸他由星光汇成的金发，却看到了手上的戒指，他想起莱因哈特向他求婚的那日，金发天使见自己愣在原地，孩子气般自顾自给他戴上戒指，而安妮罗杰摘去了他的黑纱，为他戴上白纱。姐弟俩一边挽上他的胳膊，为他庆生。虽然感觉有些奇怪，尤其是经过那样荒唐的一夜。他还是和他们一起冲着镜头微笑，留下纪念。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有言语，只是轻轻吻了他的额头，就像神灵亲吻了祂最虔诚的渎神者。

“嘘，有人在外面。”小狮子按住要起身的吉尔菲艾斯，“放心，姐姐也在。”还未满足的莱因哈特顶入吉尔菲艾斯双腿间。  
“莱因哈特，刚刚……不是做过了——呜”  
“现在这个时间，你是属于我的。”莱因哈特舔了舔唇，摸着还未褪去的毛绒绒的狗耳饰品。

我没有逃跑，因为我无处可逃。明晃晃的匕首架在我的脖子，背后传来金发美人的柔声细语:  
“先生晚上好，有趣吗？观看这种场景也有利于您的写作?”

安妮罗杰篇下  
“喝酒吗？”  
我被“请”进会客厅后，那位披着星光的女宰相问我。  
“抱歉，我没有喝酒的习惯。”  
“这个习惯很好。”安妮罗杰给自己倒了杯酒，“不像我那软弱的父亲，母亲死后便终日酗酒。抛掉身为父亲的责任，最后死于肝硬化。不过……我倒没什么资格说他，我未必有他那样的好下场。”她将半杯红酒一饮而尽，月光的作用下，金发美人殷红的唇却仿佛痛饮鲜血。在她意味深长的眼神中夹杂着几分难以名状的愁绪。  
目睹了那样的秘密，我恐怕活不过今夜。不过我也从未对此有过期望，倘若她想为自己澄清名誉，大可直接让我写一封声明登报即可，或是用她手下的御用文人进行反击。这大概是这位魔女的手段——享受着玩弄猎物的乐趣。  
“可以治疗吗？”我问她，既然我将为虚假而死去，那么我有权得知真相的全貌。  
“这算记者的职业病吗？”  
“您可以这么理解。药物依赖?心理创伤?我曾接触过类似的人。但殿下的状态相似又明显与之不同。”这让我联想到另外一种可能，传闻某些贵族为了满足恶趣味而利用各种手段调教豢养的性奴。  
“弗雷德·冯·弗莱舍尔。”安妮罗杰咬牙切齿吐出这个名字，“想起来就令人遗憾，明明已经将尸体从墓里掘出挫骨扬灰了呢。”意识到流露的恨意过于明显，她快速换了口气，调整状态,“我曾咨询过相关人士，他们建议是联系费沙相关医疗。”  
“那您难道一点也不介意您弟弟和……”纵然我平日能言善辩，一时也难看出这究竟是姐夫和小舅子在一起了还是大姑姐在窥觎弟妹?  
“齐格，他明明先喜欢的是我啊。”金发美人眼中划过落寞，如流星一闪而过。瞬间又哈哈大笑，如银瓶炸破，迸进我的脑袋。  
“你以为我会这么说吗？像个失败的第三者?哈?我可是最爱吉克和莱因哈特了。”  
“最爱?”我愣住了。  
“我们是一家人啊，彼此相亲相爱，三个人在一起有什么问题？”安妮罗杰说得理所当然，“我的小天使们黏在一起，家庭和睦，有什么不好?都银河时代了，为什么还要执着于落后的婚姻制度呢？而要相比古地球时期皇帝或是贵族，恐怕吟游诗人都要称颂我的专情。而齐格会拥有一位爱他的丈夫和一位同样爱他的妻子，他会享受双倍的爱，成为世界上最幸福的人!”  
她真诚发问，似乎竟困惑我为何不理解她。明明是她将长久以来形成人伦和规则践踏，真是个十足十的疯子。  
“可吉尔菲艾斯殿下他……似乎并不爱您。”  
我一针见血指出事实，敲响自己的丧钟。  
戳到她的痛处，下一秒我似乎听到她咬碎银牙的声音，丧钟响起。  
“您可真是……会得罪人。”完美无瑕的女武神终于撕下面具，任是无情也动人。或许只有将死之人才有幸谋得一次觐见。她面无表情地微笑着，只手拿捏着红酒的细颈，稍不注意，我和那个杯子便会捏碎。  
“他会明白的，会明白的。齐格真的太迟钝了，莱因哈特都知道了呢。不过那也是他的可爱之处。”她没理睬我只是喃喃自语，“都和我上床了居然还单纯以为是治疗。以为人人都有他那样的好心吗？可我偏不是那种人。”  
蓝色的瞳孔闪烁着疯狂的火焰，“不过我每天都极力忍耐着把他绑在床上认真疼爱的欲望，他的病当然会好的，不过要等他慢慢习惯一切后，哎呀，不小心把秘密说出来了呢。您会替我保密吗，先生?”她惊讶掩口，若无其事宣布我的死刑。  
“请将我埋在我母亲的坟墓旁。”我交代了完遗言但有一件事不得不提。  
“阁下，您和您的弟弟无论将吉尔菲艾斯殿下视为所有物也好，或是怀着其他惊世骇俗的心思也好，至少保证他能与父母通信的权利，你们应当比任何人都清楚，他绝不会做有损于你们姐弟和帝国的事。”看她装作一脸困惑的模样，我忍不住掏出那封吉尔菲艾斯殿下委托给我的家书，“否则他何苦求我一个陌生人去给他父母寄信!”  
安妮罗杰打开那封信，当我正打算向她抗议要尊重公民隐私权时，她竟忍不住再次笑了出来。  
“您这偏执的正义感我可算见识到了……也难怪齐格……”  
当时我并不知道那封信竟是我的保命符。即使至今我也不知信件内容，但后来仔细想来，或许那封信本就是写给安妮罗杰的，那位聪明的红发青年在见到我的那一刻便知自己的请求无果，又深谙我耿直到偏执的性格故意设计这么场戏剧冲突，总之，空气中暗藏的杀意消散了。  
“我只是想回到十年前的那个夏天而已。”安妮罗杰走到桌旁的落地窗前，向外面的月亮诉说心语，“我何尝不知道那孩子不懂我的心意，但我又不能这样想，否则我就无法前行，我的一切的一切都是建立于此，我不想伤害他，却又忍不住想把他捏成自己喜欢的形状，莱因哈特也是这样，所以我们需要相互监督，提醒对方不要对齐格做的太过分……”  
她说着将手伸向窗外，将视线中的月亮紧紧攥在手里，露起势在必得的笑容。  
“为了不重蹈覆辙，我需要再无人从这里夺走他们的力量和权势。”  
“您想效法……鲁道夫大帝……”我看着她，不，作为实质上的皇帝，她之前说过银河帝国不过是个开始。  
她转过身，逆光独立。  
“诚实是你的美德，为何不继续发扬?”她端起酒杯如同向未来庆贺，“鲁道夫又算什么呢?银河帝国、费沙、同盟……我会一一夺取，成为整个银河系的主人，让他们在我荫护下永远幸福。”  
“可即使你能得到这一切，你也不会满足。”那双深不见底的眼睛隐藏着绝不止这些。  
“或许吧，这大概是我将天使囚禁这里的惩罚，不过只是现在的苦恼。”她露出一丝苦笑，却仍自信满满。  
“先生，你会怎么评价我或是写这个故事呢？”  
谈话最后，我略作思索，给出一个我眼中的相对客观的答案，“您是个优秀的政治家，未来帝国想必在您的带领下走向繁荣。您没什么明显缺点，但有些东西未必是靠谋略和手段得到的。”  
她最终沉默了，只是向月亮举杯独饮。

他们实现了最初的梦想了吗？他们的确再次重逢，可却永远无法回到那个远去的日子。笼中鸟重获自由，却为他所爱的人自愿锁在他们为他精心准备的牢笼，但安心的同时又时刻面临着崩溃——他们为了鸟儿的自由而向前，却又亲手折断了鸟儿的翅膀。  
这是我之前无法想象的。

安妮罗杰醉倒在桌子上，酒瓶散落一桌，我快速扫了下周围，安静得出奇，于是小心翼翼将她的手指按在电子手铐上，“咔哒——”锁开了。  
安妮罗杰是个疯子。我逃命似得离开了这里，当时可不知什么原因，我逃出宰相府后，回望了一眼，竟成平生最不愿回想的一幕——原本醉酒的她，正站在窗前露出她标志性的笑容，向我挥手。

end.

小剧场  
安姐:回去赶紧写文，l am watching you!  
我:太恐怖了，太恐怖了。

伊莲娜:安妮罗杰大人，您千万不能用奥贝斯坦啊。他只会劝谏您不可沉迷先皇妃，先皇妃是蓝颜祸水，容易引起你们姐弟相争，罗严克拉姆王朝药丸之类的!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记:我不知道该不该将这个故事带入坟墓，为弥补我当初的妄言，最后还是在我逃离帝国后将这个故事记录下来，记录这三个人关于爱的故事，他们明明想要拯救对方，却又是各自痛苦的根源，他们将永远捆绑在一起，注定无法逃离……笔者将这份记录保留，但几经辗转，手稿部分散失，若有缘人有幸得见，你可以去选择相信或是不信，但也不必以此为据，去质疑历史学家对凯撒安妮罗杰大帝、罗严克拉姆大公和吉尔菲艾斯大公的评价;无缘者也不必强求搜寻，毕竟这只是个茶余饭后的故事罢了。  
>  约翰·德·瑞考特


End file.
